Une nouvelle vie grâce à un entraînement spécial
by eloune
Summary: Harry en a marre que sa vie soit dictée par Dumbledore Dumby. Et recoit de l'aide par un professeur particulier. Et il va découvrir que le monde n'est pas si rose, et qu'il a vraiment du boulo, si veut battre Voldemort. Si vous que je continue, rewiewé m
1. proloque

Une nouvelle vie grâce à un entraînement spécial

Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry se tourmentait. Il se reprochait toujours la mort de son parrain Sirius et chaque nuit, il rêvait de lui. Et à chaque fois, Sirius l'accusait de sa mort le maudissait et lui disait que tout était de sa faute. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était là et il avait déjà perdu une dizaine de kilos, il ne pouvait plus manger que de l'eau sucrée ou un liquide nutritif, car tout le reste, son estomac le recrachait. Le seul point positif de ce début de vacances est que les Dursley ne lui donnaient que très peu de taches à faire et comme sa tante s'inquiétait de sa santé, quand son mari et son fils n'étaient pas là, elle lui faisait des bouillons car elle s'inquiétait de son état puisque depuis qu'il était revenu, il était encore plus renfermer et il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, il se laissait aller.

Ces tâches au plus grand mécontentement d'Harry n'étaient pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse ne plus penser à rien. A chaque moment de repos, des images lui revenaient en tête et on ne pouvait pas dire que ces flash-back étaient plaisants car revoir la mort de Sirius, de Cédric et de ses parents n'avaient rien de bien joyeux. Il décida de se plonger dans ces études pour oublier, il commença à revoir les livres de premières années. Il remarqua que le programme de chaque année n'était jamais fait en entier. Et c'est comme ça qu'il découvrit un grand nombre de sorts, de potions, de formules très utiles.

Il passa le début de la semaine sans problème mais le jeudi arriva et il n'avait plus rien à lire, il connaissait ces livres par cœur et même ceux de potions. Pendant se court temps, il comprit qu'il avait développé une passion pour la lecture des potion comme de DFCM. Si ces amis le savaient, Hermione serrait sûrement folle de joie et Ron lui aurait sûrement fait une attaque cardiaque. En parlant d'eux, Harry leurs avait écrit plusieurs lettres mais attendait toujours leurs réponses. Il avait mal au cœur en y pensant car eux, ces amis lui avaient promis de rester en contact avec lui mais ne le faisaient pas. Harry savait bien que Dumby était encore derrière tout cela. Mais lui, contrairement à eux leurs envoyaient toujours une lettre tous les 3 jours à l'ordre comme prévu. Mais l'ordre ne lui répondait jamais, c'est seulement grâce à sa chouette qu'il savait que les messages étaient bien rendus à destination.

Il avait lu ses livres pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et ne dormait que par tranches de 30 minutes car c'était le seul moyen qui avait trouvé pour arrêter ses cauchemars. Mais n'ayant toujours pas eu le résultat de ces buses, il ne pouvait toujours pas être considéré comme un sorcier de deuxième cycle et la magie lui était donc interdite et il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec Albus Dumbledore, celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, un peu comme un grand-père mais depuis que celui ci l'avait trahis, il ne voulait plus le voir, plutôt pas temps qui pouvait l'ignorer et voulait rien lui devoir donc ne voulait pas lui demander une dérogation. Et il ne pouvait donc pas s'entraîner à lancer les sorts et n'ayant plus d'ingrédients, il pouvait pas non plus pratiquer les potions. Il avait fini ces devoirs de vacances, en faisant un dossier plus que complet et donc il ne lui restait plus rien à faire et c'est sur cette pensée qui s'endormit.

Il se sentait si seul, et il savait que s'il y n'avait pas la prophétie, il se serrait déjà suicider depuis longtemps. Pourquoi existe-t-elle ? Pourquoi lui, était-il maudit ? Pourquoi ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit plutôt ? Pourquoi ?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla car il entendait un miaulement, intriqué par le bruit, il ouvrit brusquement ces yeux et ce qui aperçu le laissa baba. Un chat noir, ou plutôt une mini panthère avec de grandes ailes de la même couleur dans son dos était assise au sol et le regardait. En un mouvement, il avait pris sa baguette qui était dessus son oreiller et pointait la chose avec. Quand soudain, il entendit une voix lui parler, mais personne d'autre que lui et la panthère était dans cette chambre et cette dernière n'avait pas bougé. Se posant des questions quand il réentendit cette voix en se concentrant, il comprit que quelqu'un lui parlait mais dans sa tête. La voix lui disait :

_-_ Calmes toi, si j'avais voulue t'attaquer, j'aurais pu le faire pendant que tu dormais.

_-_ « C'est toi la panthère qui me parles.» _demanda ébahi Harry à voix haute_.

_-_ Oui, c'est moi mais pourrais-tu parler dans ton esprit ? Car je comprendrais mieux ce que tu veux me dire. Je ne comprends pas tous les rudiments de ta langue et nos cerveaux nous traduiront à chacun les paroles de l'autre. Et deuxième point, je ne suis pas qu'une vulgaire panthère, ma race s'appelle Anganp.

_-« _Désolé si je t'ais blessé, mais comment fait-on pour parler dans notre tête ? »

_-_ Tu ne le sais pas mais qu'est-ce qu'on apprend dans les écoles de sorcellerie? Bon, je vais de l'expliquer, suis bien mes consignes. Tu dois faire le vide dans ta tête, ne plus penser à rien puis tu m'imagine et enfin tu penses ce que tu veux me dire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry se mit en méditation et une dizaine de minute plus tard, il reprit la conversation mentale.

_- _ Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

_-_ Oups ! Désolée. Je suis ici car ma maîtresse te propose que tu deviennes son élève. Elle sait que tu es scolarisé à Poudlard donc si tu acceptes cela dura que pendant les grandes vacances.

_-_ et qui est ta maîtresse ? Comment savoir si elle n'est pas une complice de Voldemort ou une façon que Dumbledore aura inventée pour me manipuler ?

_-_ ah ! Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué tout seul que Dumby te manipule. Saches ma maîtresse et moi, ne seront jamais alliés avec un ignorant ou un dictateur qu'est ce vilain serpent de Voldemort. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'es pas obliger. Et si tu veux, tu pourras la rencontrer demain après-midi mais hors de chez toi car ton directeur surveille tout ton courrier et les conversations de cette maison.

_-_ Mais alors là, il sait pour cette conversation _paniqua Harry_

_-_ non, ma maîtresse à brouiller mon intrusion et notre début de conversation vocale. Mais quand tu parles comme ça, il ne peut pas le savoir et même s'il cherche, moi je les brouilles.

_- _ C'est d'accord, je veux bien la rencontrer à 10h au parc en bas de la route.

_-_ ok, je vais lui dire

Harry ne la voyant pas partir lui demande :

_-_ pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre pour lui porter ma réponse ?

_-_ je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux communiquer avec elle par télépathie n'importe où elle se trouve. Si cela ne te gènes pas, pourrais-je rester avec toi ?

_-_ je le voudrais bien, mais tu es déjà grande et tu ne vas passer inaperçue.

C'est en finissant sa phrase qu'à la place d'une Angamp de la fumée bleue apparut et un petit chaton y sortit et lui répondit :

_-_ tu me préfères comme ça, je suis plus petite et sans mes ailes.

_-_ Tu sais que tu es mignonne comme ça. Et je penses que tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que j'acceptes, non ?

_-_ tu as raison. Mais tu insinues qu'avant je n'étais pas jolie.

_-_ je ne l'ai pas… _bafouilla Harry_

Et avant qu'il termine. Un rire envahi sa tête, c'était le ''chaton'' qui était prit d'un fou rire. Et c'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'elle ne faisait que blaguer.

Important :Dite de moi si il se doit continuer ou pas

Et appuyer sur le bouton à gauche

merci


	2. 2: la rencontre tant attendue

Entre croché … parole mentale 

_Entre guillemets **« … »** parole à voix haute_

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre tant attendue. 

C'est tranquillement que la soirée et la matinée passa. Harry se réveilla, et il sentit une boule de poile contre son cou qui le chatouillait. En se remémorant ses souvenirs, il se rappela la discussion de la veille avec Razy, c'est le nom de l'Angamp. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormit sans cauchemar et d'une seule traite. Il ouvra les yeux pour regarder l'heure à l'ancien réveil de Dudley, qui avait échappé par miracle à sa destruction imminente par son ancien propriétaire. Le réveil indiquait 9h40, Harry sursauta, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se préparer. En 20 minutes chrono, il devait se doucher, s'habiller, piquer de la nourriture et partir en courant jusqu'au parc pour pouvoir y être à l'heure. Pour une fois qu'il s'occupait d'arriver à l'heure. A Poudlard, c'était Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire se dépêcher sinon il accumulerait les retards. C'est peut-être qu'avec Rogue qu'Harry arrivait à ne pas être à l'heure. Donc c'est en courant qu'il prit ses vêtements et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain qui heureusement était vide.

Après une douche rapide, il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette quand un mouvement sur son lit, retint son regard. Razy papillonnait, ces yeux clignaient à cause du trop plein de lumière qu'ils recevaient. Elle se mit à bailler puis s'étira, ce qui fit apparaître les fins mais puissants muscles dont son corps était composé. Harry parla en essayant de faire disparaître le sourire qui lui grignotait les lèvres.

_- _ Alors dormeuse, bien dormit.

_- _ Oui, mais pas assez.

_- _ Pas assez ! Tu as fait le tour de l'horloge.

_- _ C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. C'est ça, le problème. D'habitude, je dors entre 14 et 18 heures.

_- _ Autant !

_- _ C'est normal, je suis en pleine croissance, je suis pour vous, à l'âge de l'adolescente. Je n'ais que 777 ans.

_- _ Que 777 ans ! Les plus vieux de ton espèce vivent jusqu'à quel âge ?

_- _ Le plus vieux, c'est Maray et il est toujours en vie, il a 2816 ans.

_- _ Comme même (il regarde l'heure) Mer.., on va être en retard. Allez, grimpe dans mon sac.

Et après avoir piqué de la nourriture dans la cuisine familiale. Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire voir et donc ne pas alerter l'ordre. Eloigné d'une dizaine de mètre de la maison, il partit en courant jusqu'au point du rendez-vous.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le parc, en cette saison, était magnifique, les arbres couverts de leur feuillage faisaient heureusement des coins ombragés, où il faisait bon se reposer en ces mois de canicule. Des balançoires, des tourniqués et un bac à sable, tous vides attendaient des enfants joyeux de profiter de leurs 2 mois de vacances. Arrivés au parc, Harry se demandait comment il allait la trouver car le parc regorgeait de recoins insoupçonnés et personne n'était en vue.

C'est à ce moment qu'un grattement, attira son attention. Il avait complètement oublié la pauvre Razy, il ouvrit son sac. Et une féroce Angamp y sortit tout énervée, dès que l'ouverture du sac fut assez grande pour elle.

_- _ Désolé, je t'ais complément oublié.

_- _ J'avais vu, j'ai failli mourir au moins cent fois là-dedans. D'écrasement, …, et enfin d'étouffement. T'es fou, tu voulais que je meurs ou quoi ?

_- _ Non, je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais pourrais-tu m'indiquer le chemin pour aller rejoindre ta maîtresse car il me reste deux minutes pour la trouver.

_- _ Non. Non et non. Car toi, tu te souviens de moi que quand tu en as besoin. Donc c'est non et je ne changerais en aucun cas d'avis.

Une voie féminine retendit dans leur esprit. Elle avait un ton chaud et envoûtant.

Razy, emmènes le jusqu'à moi. Et arrêtes de faire la tête, petite capricieuse.

Razy, d'un air boudeur et en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle n'était pas capricieuse, elle se mit à avancer et Harry dû pratiquement à certain moment courir pour pouvoir la suivre

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière entourée de vieux arbres. Au fond de celle-ci, Harry pouvait apercevoir une silhouette cachée par l'ombre d'un grand hêtre. Harry ne pouvait que distinguer les grandes lignes de son physique. Sa silhouette était fine, mais musclé. Elle était assise en position du lotus ce qui démontrait une grande souplesse. Il devinait de longues jambes. Les habits qu'elle portait étaient à des endroits très près de la peau et à d'autres d'une ampleur impressionnante. Sa voix mélodieuse résonna : « Assis-toi, n'est pas peur. »

Harry obéi, l'herbe était tendre ? Il était presque sur qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le parc, ni en Angleterre. Il avait du passer à travers un portail comme celui du quai 9 ¾ . Et il savait que sans Razy, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le chemin du retour. Et en parlant d'elle, Razi avait reprit sa véritable taille et c'était jeté dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui maintenant lui faisait d'agréables caresses qui la faisait ronronner de plaisir.

Le ventre d'Harry se mit à grogner, et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Un sourire passa sur le visage de sa future prof et elle lui dit : « Prends ton temps et mange ». Elle claqua des doigts et un plateau rempli de plats pour le petit-déjeuner apparut devant lui. Son étonnement sur la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette passé, il se mit à manger. En même temps, il revoyait ce qui savait sur ce type de magie, ce qui voulait dire pas grand chose. Pour la pratiquer, il fallait une grande puissance magique avec une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie et de son esprit. Et le plus dur, c'est de trouver un professeur qui veut nous l'apprendre. Car cette magie, comme elle est très ancienne, très compliquée et risquée, ne peut s'apprendre en toute sécurité que par un apprentissage oral entre un maître et un élève. Une fois que son estomac fut remplit, le plateau disparut. Et elle parla d'une voix neutre.

« Poses-moi tes questions et j'y répondrais ? Cela sera plus simple pour nous deux. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi, madame ? »

« Première chose, tu me tutoies. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi, et pas de madame. Tu peux m'appeler Kaïllya. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu choisis comme élève ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons, tu as en toi de grands pouvoirs grâce à ta lignée et si tu n'apprends pas à les maîtrisé, tu pourrais de tuer et aussi d'autres êtres vivants. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais à Poudlard. »

« Oui et non, à Poudlard, tu apprends les bases de quelques catégories de la magie humaine. Mais ton sang n'est qu'à 25 humain. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Laisse, moi finir. A poudlard, tu apprends comment lancer certains sorts mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi il faut faire certains mouvements et certaines paroles et donc tes sorts ne marche pas complètement. On t'y apprend pas à diriger ton pouvoir, ta magie. Et ça, ce n'est que pour ton coté humain. Et pour les trois autres, tu ne sais pas du tout les utiliser. »

« Attends, comment connais-tu tout cela. Dumbledore me l'a encore caché. Et c'est quoi les trois autres ? »

« Ce que je vais te dire est si secret que même Dumbledore ne le sait pas et ne doit pas le savoir. Ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret. Dans les grandes lignes, ton père est mi-humain et mi-elfe et ta mère est mi-ange et mi-fée. »

« Euh… »

« Si tu décides de devenir mon élève, tu apprendras bientôt toute l'histoire sinon tu la sauras à ta majorité. Bon, passons, nous nous égarons. Tu as aussi un bon caractère d'élève et tu es déjà très mature pour ton âge. D'autres éléments rentrent en compte et ce sera trop long à te les expliquer, maintenant. »

« Ok, mais que vas-tu m'apprendre ? Et comment ferais-je avec Dumbledore et les Dursley ? »

« Si tu acceptes, j'irais parler avec les Dursley, plutôt avec ta tante, car je ne te prendrais pas sans son autorisation. »

« Mais cela est impossible, elle ne voudra jamais. »

« Là, tu oublies quelque chose, mais passons. Et pour Dumbledore, comme je paris que ta tante te couvrira un moment _'' Harry tousse comme pas possible à cause d'une panne d'air dû à la surprise'' _Il ne le verra pas toute suite, et j'aurais le temps de t'apprends l'occlumencie pour que personne ne puisse de situer par l'esprit et sinon tu sauras dans un endroit plus protéger que Poudlard, et il ne pourra pas de trouver. »

« J'espères que cela marchera. qu'apprendrais-je avec toi ? »

« Avec moi, tu apprendras la magie ancienne, elfique, angélique et féerique, les runes, le combat avec des armes et à mains nues, la légimencie et les soins pour les matières que tu ne connais pas. De plus, pour celles que tu pratiques déjà, tu apprendras à fond les duels, la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, les enchantements, les soins aux créatures magiques. Et si on a le temps, des techniques de vols les traditions féeriques, elfiques et angéliques. »

« Mais c'est impossible d'apprendre tous cela en un mois et demi. »

« Un mois et demi pour le temps humain. Mais pour l'endroit ou je t'emmènerais, tu y passeras 6 mois. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Oui, une dernière. Si je refuse de devenir ton élève qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Ce que je pense que tu ne feras pas. Mais si tu refuse, je t'efface la mémoire de notre rencontre et de Razy. Si tu acceptes, cela ne sera pas une partie de rigolade, enfin pas tout le temps. T'acceptes ? »

« Oui. »

Ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic, que vous aimez ou pas, n'ayez pas peur, je veux juste un petit avis en appuyant sur le bouton à gauche, please.

Réponses au réviews :

Avant tout merci à tous

**Griffounette :** merci et la suite est là. Juste pour information, j'ai le même prénom que toi.

**City :** merci, j'attends es prochains avis.

**Draco malefoy 12 :** merci

**Pocrom **: merci, je suis ton conseil.

**Marilyn** :merci ; j'adore écrire, je le fait depuis que je suis petite mais cela fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que je les poste. Et j'ai posté, il y maintenant, plus d'un mois sur Fanfiction une fic, qui maintenant comporte 5/6 chapitres et je n'ais reçue que 3 reviews donc 2 du même auteur. Cela m'a un peu découragé » car je craignais que mon style d'écriture n'soit pas bon n'ayant eut aucun avis avant. C'est de cela d'où vient mon manque de confiance en moi.

**Le.nain.et.fier.de.letre** : merci j'espère que cela te plaira. J'aime ton surnom

**Sandjo **:en voilà un, et encore merci

**Merlin **: merci

**Hop'eyes **: Merci, merci des compliments et la suite est là, j'attends ton avis. Moi aussi j'aime les fics où Harry se révolte et comme je trouvais qu'il n'en avait pas assez , j'ai écrit celle-ci.

**Helline **: merci à toi

**Underphoenix :** merci  
**michat **: sa famille ne va pas la voir mais peut-être quand il aura un passage avec la famille d'Harry et de la maîtresse de la panthère (chut, c'est secret).

**Benji252 :** je sais pour les dialogues, j'essaierais de m'améliorer, c'est une de mes premières fics publier donc je n'est pas trop assurances.

**Hisoka **: merci, c'est gentil.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** merci à toi, bisous

Merci à vous vos messages, mon fait chaud au cœur.


	3. 3: la fin des discussions

Chapitre 3 : la fin des discussions 

_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'auteur de Harry Potter sauf les lieux et personnages/créatures inventées par moi._

Et je remercie 6eireann d'être ma courageuse bétalectrice.

_ T'acceptes ? »_

_-« Oui. » _

Alors elle s'approcha de lui. Et Harry put l'observer à sa guise. Elle mesurait 1m75, et avait de longues jambes ; Sa démarche était silencieuse, très féline. Elle portait ces cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, ils étaient châtain foncé et viraient sur du châtain clair, presque blond. Ils étaient ondulés et de courtes mèches rebelles lui encadraient le visage, faisaient de magnifiques anglaises. A travers l'amas de cheveux, de petites oreilles assez pointues étaient visibles. Un petit nez était planté sur ce magnifique visage qui avait perdu presque toute trace d'enfance sauf certaines étincelles dans ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et quand on s'y plongeait la seule pensée qui nous venait à l'esprit était d'y rester. De longs cils encadraient cet aperçu du paradis. Une bouche pulpeuse et d'un joli rouge discret finissait le visage. Elle aurait pu être mannequin avec son physique. Son corps était fin sans être maigre, musclé sans être athlétique. De jolies rondeurs étaient apparentes par son vêtement qui à cet endroit lui serrait la poitrine. Son habit était composé de nuances de bleu, et était un mélange de kimono et de robe. (Merci de ne pas baver sur votre clavier pour ses 179 mots de description sur Kaïlya).

Harry en la voyant s'approcher ne pu s'empêcher de regarder cette beauté presque irréelle. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, elle lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'y arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus, elle lui semblait familière comme s'il la connaissait depuis tout petit. Il le savait au plus profond de son être, qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance et qu'il pourrait lui confier sa vie. Quand Kaïlya arriva à son niveau, elle l'informa qu'elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à la sortie du parc, et que s'il avait encore des questions, il pourrait les poser en route. Les premières minutes du retour se passèrent dans le silence, et on pouvait entendre le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres quand Harry le rompit.

------------------------------------------------------------------

POV d'Harry

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je marchais à côté d'elle quand je pris mon courage à deux mains, (comme un Griffondor, ou plutôt en me reportant à une devise que j'avais lu dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque de Poudlard '' mieux vos posez la question et paraître idiot 5 minutes, plutôt que de mourir bête'') et lui posa cette question :

« - nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons passez une sorte de portail.

- Bien vu, nous sommes dans la forêt d'Arquirld, dans le monde Coliasus, le monde des elfes et des êtres des bois. Tu as bien passé un portail comme tu dis, ici, cela s'appelle des Carlas. »

_Ou lala, comment je vais réussir à retenir tous ces noms._

« - ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais chez moi à faire des livres et tu pourras mettre les mots que tu ne connais pas dessus pour mieux les retenir. »

_Avais t'elle vu mon inquiétude pourtant je mettais efforcé à ne rien faire paraître._

« - Ne t'inquiète pas sur çà, j'arrive à deviner les sentiments à la moindre imperfection d'un visage et des pensées ne sont pas bien contenues dans ton esprit et donc je les capte, voilà ta réponse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrais à le faire aussi, et à cacher tes expressions.

- merci, mais je voudrais savoir, si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as quel âge, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000 ans ? »

Le rire cristallin de la jeune fille résonna dans la forêt. Harry se sentait vraiment bête. Mais elle lui répondit comme même.

« - pas du tout, je n'ais que 16 ans et bientôt 17. »

Harry le rouge aux joues dit : « alors là, je m'étais complètement gouré. Je pensais que t'avais la vingtaine.

- je sais, je parais plus vieille que la réalité et en quelque sorte c'est vrai. Car d'où je viens le temps passe entre 2 et 4 fois plus vite qu'ici.

- mais tu ne parais comme même pas avoir entre 32 ou 80 ans.

C'est toujours grâce au monde d'où je viens, là-bas le temps passe plus vite, mais le vieillissement y est plus lent et heureusement. »

Harry et Kaïlya se mirent à rire. Et quand ils furent remit, Harry demanda :

« - que dois-je faire ? Et quand commence l'entraînement ?

- je vais aller parler à ta tante ce soir, pendant le repas. Et si comme je l'imagine, tout ira bien, je pars avec toi demain matin à 5h ;

- si tôt, je suis matinal, mais comme même ! Mais je ne pense pas que pour ce soir, cela sera possible car les Dursley vont dîner au restaurant, ce soir.

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je te demanderais seulement de prendre et de ranger toutes affaires. Je veux qu'on ne puisse pas dire que quelqu'un y est habité et surtout un sorcier. Tu pourras utiliser de la magie Riza la camouflera. Et tu dois préparer plusieurs mots pour l'ordre de Dumbledore pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent avant au moins plusieurs jours, de préférence une semaine. Car j'ai appris par Riza que tu devais leur écrire régulièrement. Et donc malheureusement, tu devras laisser ta chouette, ici, au moins le temps que l'ordre découvre ta fuite et seulement après j'irais la chercher. Et pour ta tante ne t'inquiète pas, je lui écriais un mot et elle fera quelque chose. Pour le mot pourrais-tu lui donner discrètement.

-ok, je le ferais. »

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils venaient de nouveau de déboucher dans le parc, Kaïlya regarda le soleil et annonça à Hary :

« - Il est treize heures, si tu veux, on mange ici dans le parc et après tu retourneras chez toi.

- d'accord. »

Et ils se mirent à la recherche d'un coin d'herbe ombragée. Quand il le trouva enfin, d'un tour de poigné Kaïlya fit apparaître un panier de pique-nique et une couverture. Et c'est de façon moldus qu'ils se mirent à table, dans le panier, il suffisait de dire à voix haute ce qu'on voulait et quand on l'ouvrait la nourriture demandée s'y trouvait ; et ils passèrent un très bon repas parlant de tout et de rien, de la météo et du beau temps qui est un peu trop chaud. Avant que Harry rentre, Kaïlya lui donna un petit colis avec un mot. Razy reprit sa taille de chaton, et lui grimpa sur l'épaule et mit sa cape d'invisibilité et fit un dernier au revoir à Kaïllya et prit la direction de la sortie du parc

------------------------------------------------------------------

Que j'avais aimé cette demi-journée, sans pensée à rien, sans avoir les soucis du monde réel, sans qu'on me regarde comme le survivant mais simplement comme un homme, pas si homme que ça. Et qu'on ne me cache pas mes origines, de peur que je les refuses de les accepter. Qu'on lui fasse confiance sans rien demander en échange que j'aimerais que ma vie se soit déroulée ainsi depuis ma naissance. Et quand je regardais une dernière fois vers le parc, je ne la vis plus, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas un rêve.

Réponse au reviews :

**Benji 252** : je vais continuer à essayer de m'améliorer. Et merci

**Lisia :** ne t'inquiète pas, tous les non-compliments sont bons à prendre pour s'améliorer.

**Underphoenix :** merci

**Nymphodora Tonks :** mercy nymphe

**6eirean **:Merci, merci et encore merci d'être ma lectrice et ma bétalectrice.

**Caramousse **: merci à toi

**Yotma :** pour les fautes, maintenant 6eireann est ma bétalectrice donc presque plus de faute. Pour la tante, tu le seras dans le chapitre 4.et ce ne pas Dumby, car lui ne sais rien de l'histoire. Et quand Harry sera de retour, il ne sera soit élève mais pas en Harry soit professeur. Je ferais un sondage pour savoir laquelle des 2 propositions vous préférer.

**Drackyumi **: merci

**Bucky **: merci

**Jacky** : merci, mais il risque d'avoir un arrêt de toutes mes fics pendant les vacances, mais vous aurait plusieurs chapitres au milieu des vacances ou à la rentrée.

**David **: merci, t'es trop gentil pour mon rythme de parution entre 1 et 3 chapitres par semaines selon le temps et les idées mais comme je les dis pour Jacky pas pendant les grandes vacances.

Besoin d'aide : comme je suis une tête de linotte, entre Lily et pétunia laquelle est la sœur aînée ? 


	4. 4: Préparatifs

Chapitre 4 : Préparatifs

En quittant le parc, il décida de marcher un peu, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ces quelques heures, il avait apprit que son père était à moitié elfe ce qui voulait dire que l'un de ses grands-parents était un elfe, mais quand il les avait vus, il y a plus de 5ans dans le miroir de rised, ils semblaient humain pourtant. Et sa mère comme avait fait pour être reçue à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'avait aucun sang humain. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on la considérait comme une sang-de-bourbe. Tout en posant ces questions que Harry décida de rentrer car il avait promis de donner le paquet à sa tante même s'il n'avait aucune chance qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de partir.

Il avança doucement dans la rue Prive Drive bien caché par sa cape d'invisibilité. Les enfants sortaient des maisons et couraient en direction du parc où il avait vécu un moment merveilleux. Aucune crainte, ni peur recouvrait leur visage, simplement de la joie d'être là, maintenant. De pouvoir profiter de leurs vacances en toute sérénité. Leurs mères qui les laissaient partir sans aucune angoisse, ni peur pour leurs enfants qu'elles laissaient filer. Alors qu'à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, des familles entières vivaient dans la terreur du plus grand mage du mal qu'elles n'osent pas prononcer son surnom Lord Voldemort ou plutôt, que peu malheureusement le savent, Tom Jedusor.

C'est avec ses pensées là qu'Harry rentrait chez lui, plutôt chez sa tante car il n'avait jamais considéré cette maison comme la sienne. Il décida de passer par la porte de derrière, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, même s'il devait donner le colis à sa tante, autant retarder la déception. Cette porte communiquait avec la cuisine, normalement à cette heure personne ne devait si trouver. C'est pour ça que Harry fut surpris de voir sa tante. Harry fut content d'avoir garder sa cape sur lui. Et que fut sa surprise, en passant près du plan de travail, le seul endroit où on pouvait passer pour aller rejoindre l'escalier, quand sa tante lui chuchota : « je sais que tu connais une partie de la vérité sur ton ascendance. Dois-tu me donner quelque chose ? »

Harry allait répondre quand elle le bouscula et qu'il glissa sous la table. Avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et de pouvoir protester contre ce traitement, son oncle arriva.

« Pétunia, le sale gamin est encore dans son lit, on dirait presque qu'il est mort. Je viens de l'enfermer dans la chambre. Je vais chercher Dudley puis nous partons. » Sans attendre un signe d'acquiescement de sa femme, il reprit l'escalier ce qui fit grincer dans un horrible bruit. « Tu peux sortir, maintenant » dit-elle à son neveu. Harry encore étourdit du nouveau comportement de sa tante, sortit sans protester. Il lui tendit le paquet que lui avait confié Kaïllya.

Sa tante l'ouvrit. Mais malheureusement, le colis qui contenait chuta. C'était une sorte de flacon de vernis transparent, et à l'intérieur une substance mi-transparence et mi-rouge. Grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur, Harry pensait pouvoir rattraper le flacon avant qu'il tombe sur le sol et qui se casse. Il tendit le bras, mais… ( j'ai eu vraiment l'envie de m'arrêter là, mais bon. (L'auteur)) Pétunia le rattrapa avant lui. Qui aurait cru quelle avait de tels réflexes ! Elle le posa sur le plan de travail comme si de rien n'était. Après la lecture du mot, un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là que le de Vernon et son fils arrivèrent en faisant un boucan impressionnant. Ils étaient habillés dans des costumes trois pièces. Quand l'oncle Vernon vit Harry qui n'était plus couvert pas sa cape, il allait lui sortir des insanités.

Mais sa tante avait déjà débouché le flacon et avait fait de drôles signes dans l'air et des symboles s'y écrivent. Tout cela avait désormais disparut car cette sorte de rituel n'avait durée que quelques secondes. Mais Vernon était maintenant muni d'une sacoche d'affaire à la main, tandis que Dudley était en jogging et avait un sac de voyage en main alors qu'Harry était de nouveau sous cape.

------------------------------------------------------------------

POV d'Harry :

Je suis maintenant sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Tante Pétunia, après le départ de son fils et son mari, m'a remonté jusque dans ma chambre. Et heureusement sinon je ne pense pas que je n'aurais pas eu la force d'aller m'échouer sur mon lit. Toutes ces émotions m'ont données le tournis. Sur qu'avec toutes ses questions sans réponse, je suis parti pour un bon mal de tête. Bon… la meilleure façon de cerner le problème est de l'écrire.

Prenant une plume, du parchemin et de l'encre, je me suis mis à écrire mes interrogations : Qu'est-ce ma tante avait bien pu faire ? Je suis sur que c'était de la magie, pourtant elle n'avait pas de baguette et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'inscription dans les airs. J'aurais dû suivre les conseils d'Hermione et aller plus souvent à la bibliothèque, je l'aurais peut-être su. Et quel sort a t'elle utilisé ? Il devait être puissant car elle a effacé une partie de la mémoire de Vernon et Dudley mais sûrement aussi de la mère et du copain de Dudley et du client potentiel de son mari. Sinon Dudley serait déjà revenu à la maison et n'aurait pas passé la nuit là-bas et pareil pour son père. Je suis sure d'avoir vu que le flacon était vide. Que pouvait-il contenir ?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient en tête furent bien vite sur le papier. Razy lui rappela qui devait ranger ses affaires. Surtout que sa tante lui avait demandé d'être à 20h30 en bas pour le repas et il lui restait moins de 2 heures pour tout ranger. Razy transforma sa malle d'école en une valise à 3 serrures comme celle de Maugrey pendant sa 4ème année. Après qu'Harry lui est lancé plusieurs sorts de légèreté, agrandissement et de solidité et que tous ses actes de magie furent camouflés grâce à Razy, il commença à ranger ses affaires. Dans un compartiment, il rangea tous ces vêtements, ce qui n'était pas grand chose, les robes obligatoires de Poudlard des années précédentes et les affaires trop grande de Dursley. Dans le deuxième, il rangea tous les livres qu'il avait accumulés depuis la première à la 5ème année, ainsi que le cadeau d'Hermione, d'Hagrid, de Remus et de son parain. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue au souvenir de son parrain. Et dans le dernier compartiment, toutes ces fournitures et les lettres qu'il avait reçues. Il ne restait plus dans la chambre sur son bureau qu'un petit tas de messages pour l'ordre et la cage d'Hedwige avec de la nourriture pour les jours à venir. Maintenant sa chambre ressemblait plus à une chambre d'ami plus utilisée depuis des années à part ces deux indices de vie. Quand il eut enfin tout fini, il était déjà l'heure de descendre. Ils descendirent en bas et ne trouvant personne, ils se dirigèrent vers le faible rayon de lumière qui provenaient du jardin. La table avait été installée dans le jardin. La vue que voyaient Harry aurait pu être peint tellement elle était sublime. Dans le fond, le soleil se couchait et éclairait le ciel d'une teinte orangé, des traits de couleurs rose et violette le traversaient. Deux chandeliers étaient posés sur la table recouverte d'un napperon rouge. La lumière tamisée qu'avait vu Razy et Harry venaient de ces chandeliers et était la seule source de lumière. La table avait été mise pour trois personnes. Sa tante qui venait de l'apercevoir, l'invita à s'asseoir.

Questions : voulez-vous une relation Kaïllya/Harry ? ou Harry/… ou Harry célibataire.

Reviews :

6eireann : Merci encore à toi pour tes encouragements et des conseils et ma corrections. Désolé pour 32 /80 je n'avais pas compris quand qu'elle sens le prendre.

Hop'eyes : Merci, je prends déjà ta voie pour Harry/ Kaïllya.

Underphoenix : merci

Sandjo : merci et dsl pour la petite pause des vacances.

Nymphodora tonks : merci et pour la longueur normalement, ils seront un peu plus long mais un chapitre ne pourra pas faire plus de 4 grandes pages Word.

Diablotine : merci

Luna 051 :merci pour la réponse car tu es la seul à m'avoir répondu. Merci pour les encouragements et oui Harry aura des ailes mais pas seulement lui (mais chut).

Loluciole :merci

Moietmoi : merci et ne sois pas fâché contre moi, j'suis pas une traite je profite comme tout le monde des vacances. C'est pas ma fautes si mes parents ont décide de me traîner chaque un à un coin de la France.

lily ou litle Eveanna : Merci, et je prends ton vote pour Harry célibataire. Oui moi je suis aussi une grande liseuse de bouqin mais surtout de fanfictions. Et des pas bizarre moi aussi j'adore quand Harry est une fille ou se transforme en fille. Voici ceux je connais si j'en trouve d'autre je te dit. Harry non! Lyn de lolodidie et La véritable histoire de Harriette de Melindra.

NBAmerci et en voici avant le lot de chapitres.

Théalie : merci de ta patience.

**Rappel je suis toujours en vacances.**


	5. 5: Le repas

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi tout à l'auteur de Harry Potter Sauf mes personnages et mes décors.

* * *

Je remercie ma COURAGEUSE bétalectrice, 6eireann, pour avoir le courage de corriger mes torchons pleins de fautes et à Kay qui m'aide aussi dans ce role.

* * *

Petite note : je trouve qu'écrire sur une serviette sur la plage, la mer en face, le soleil qui brille, et en maillot de bain. Ca donne plein d'idées pour ces fanfic, et ça devient un plaisir de les écrire, non ?

* * *

Pour lecteurs nom inscrit à ( et inscrit pour ceux qui veulent)

Voulez-vous que je vous envoie un émail pour signaler de nouveaux chapitre ?

Je le ferais si j'ai entre 5 et 10 ou plus participants.

* * *

Résultat du sondage :

IMPORTANT : ce ne sont pas les résultats définitifs. Donc VOTER.

Harry/Kaïllya : 7

Harry célibataire : (4-1) 3

Le chapitre qui suit est 2 fois plus long. Et je vous remercie pour les 60 reviews, merci, merci…

* * *

''….''(x2) Pensée d'Harry

'….' (x1) Autre pensée ou geste dans les dialogues

((….)) la ( drôle ) conscience d'Harry

Chapitre 5 : Le repas

Harry s'assoit. Razy s'installa sur ses genoux. Sa tante finissait de préparer la table. Une fois fini, Harry voulut lui poser une de ses nombreuses questions. Mais elle l'interrompit :

«- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu attendes Kaïllya avant de me poser des questions, car ça m'éviterait de répéter certaines choses et elle pourra mieux t'expliquer certaines choses. Normalement, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Comment le saviez-vous ? »

A ce moment, Razy lui sauta hors de ces genoux ''mais où elle va ma bouillotte'' et courra en direction de la maison. Une ombre apparut, le lionsert lui sauta dessus '' Razy est vraiment la meilleur chien de garde ''. Mais au lieu d'attaquer l'inconnu, elle se mit à ronronner et l'ombre la prit dans ces bras. Elle se mit à avancer, et quand elle fut éclairer par la lumière des bougies. Ils purent apercevoir le visage de Kaïllya qui était couverte d'une capuche noir et le reste de son corps était caché par une longue cape de la même couleur. Si Razy ne l'avait pas remarquer, cette ombre furtive et silencieuse aurait très bien pût les tuée en quelques secondes.

Elle enleva sa capuche quand elle s'approcha de Pétunia qui était encore debout. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et baissa la tête en signe de soumission et prononça : « Majesté ». Sa tante sourit tristement « Kaïllya, relèves toi. Tu sais bien que je déteste ces formules de politesse royale. Et tu es presque de la famille et tu le sais. » Kaïllya se releva doucement, sourire aux lèvres : « Toi, tu n'as pas changé ». Kaïllya en guise de salutation pour Harry, ébouriffa les cheveux de son futur élève qui était en état de choc vis à vis de ce qu'il venait de voir. Voyant sa tête, Kaïllya rigola :

« -Mon pauvre, tu dois avoir plein de questions plein la tête. Si on l'aidait Sybl.

- Oui, je crois et si on le faisait devant un bon repas, non ? » répondit joyeusement Pétunia.

Ils se mirent à table et les deux femmes commencèrent à manger leur entrée : melon jaune. Harry n'avait pas commencer à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se réveilla doucement de ces nouvelles questions. Harry qui faisait face aux deux femmes posa une question qui allait être le début d'une avalanche d'interrogations : « Ma tante a dit que je devais attendre ton arrivée pour pouvoir poser mes questions. Est-ce que maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux les poser ? » Kaïllya lui répondit : « Oui, tu peux poser tes questions, mais avant tout, certaines questions que tu pourras poser n'auront aucunes réponses. ''je pensais qu'elle n'était pas comme Dumby, mais elle a le même comportement.'' Car les réponses, tu devras les trouver tout seul, ou plus tard ? Ou simplement, nous ne connaissons pas la réponse et à ce moment là, nous te le dirons. ''Ah, ça ma rassure, elle n'est pas complètement comme Dumbledore '' et précise avant ta question pour qui elle est destinée.

- Ma tante, comment as-tu fait pour changer la mémoire de Duddley et de ton mari ? Quelle genre de magie avez vous utilisé ? Et…

- Stop, attends. Une à la fois et tutoie-moi. Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai bien changé leurs mémoires et leurs habits. J'ai utilisé de la magie elfique, que tu apprendras sûrement avec Kaïllya, n'est ce pas ? »

Kaïllya approuva d'un signe discret de la tête. Harry reprit son interrogatoire :

« - mais cela veut dire que tu fais de la magie, mais comment ? Tu es normalement une moldu, non ?

- Ahahahah (rire), tu sais neveu, tu n'es vraiment pas logique.'' Je le sais déjà.'' Je vais te raconter une histoire et pendant ce temps manges, tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette. Il était une fois dans une contrée reculée du monde sorcier et moldus, un monde composé de plusieurs royaumes. L'un d'eux s'appelle Rächeill, et grâce à une union dû à un mariage, il s'agrandit avec le royaume de Agne, de leur union deux filles furent mises au monde, Syblina et Locyly.

- Attends, si j'ai bien compris ma mère et toi, vous êtes les deux princesses de ce royaumes. Et comme Kaïllya, t'as appelé Sybl qui doit être le diminutif de Syblina et ma mère, son vrai nom, c'est Locyly. Donc toi aussi, tu es une mi-elfe et une mi-fée. C'est pour çà, que tu peux faire de la magie. Comme j'ai pu être si bête pour oubliée ce point là. Mais après, je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, tes raisonnements sont justes. Tu comprends en entendant la suite de l'histoire. »

Ce fut Kaïllya qui reprit l'histoire au grand étonnement d'Harry. « Syblina étant l'aîné, est avait le titre du trône à faire respecter. Mais avec l'accord de sa sœur, ta mère Harry, elle put le refuser et le passer à sa sœur. Car ta tante aimait un moldu sans aucun rang royale ''ça doit être Vernon '' , et le règlement pour le trône interdit qu'une reine épouse un homme sans rang mais surtout sans magie. Et ta mère épousa plus tard, ton père.

-Donc ma tante, tu as épousé Vernon ''pourquoi j'ai posé une question, si bête. La réponse est évidente. Je me demande si je ne suis pas complètement débile des fois.''

- Non, mon fiancé mourut à cause de la Grande Menace.

- La Grande Menace ? C'est quoi ? Voldemort, non ?

- Oui et non, la Grande Menace dans le monde Eáránë est un ensemble d'attaques dût aux forces du mal. Oui, il avait un peu de menace dût à Voldemort, mais surtout dût aux détraqueurs, car lui n'a jamais pu entrer dans notre monde. Mais là-bas, les créatures du mal qui vivait en paix avec les autres peuples, se sont mises à nous attaquer sans aucune raison apparente et ont décidé de mettre fin au traité qui faisait durée la paix depuis des siècles. Ils ont attaqués les villes, les villages, les campements et les tributs. Il y eu beaucoup de morts de tous les côtés, c'était une période sanglante. » raconta Kaïllya et Syblina reprit :

-« Et c'est pour nous protéger de cette menace, que nos parents, nous ont envoyés dans le monde des sorciers. C'était toujours dangereux, mais au moins là-bas nous n'étions pas connues comme princesse. Et Lyly avait passée une partie de sa scolarité dans ce monde et on la connaissait déjà. Ma sœur et son mari m'hébergèrent un certain temps. Ils m'ont soutenus quand j'ai appris la mort de mon fiancé qui est mort pendant un raid de Voldemort chez les moldus.

- mais comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec Vernon ?

- Mon père voyant le risque que je vives seules dans un monde qui m'était inconnu, car je n'allais pas vivre toute ma vie chez ma sœur, décida que je remplace une femme qui était morte en accouchant de son fils.

- Donc Vernon et Dursley ne sont pas ton mari ni ton fils. Mais comment as-tu fait pour que Vernon ne voit aucune différence ?

- Oui, je n'ais ni de vrai enfant, ni de vrai mari. Et pour tromper ce cochon géant ''très joli surnom'', j'ai pris la ressemblance physique, les souvenirs et les habitudes ou plutôt les manies de sa femme décédée.

- Ce n'est donc pas ta véritable apparence physique ?

- Non, et voyant tes yeux brillés comme çà. Je crois que tu veux voir ma véritable apparence.

- Euh, non, c'est…euh…juste que…euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme Kaïllya et Razy sont là, je peux le faire sans risque. L'une pourra cacher cette petite utilisation de magie et l'autre me passer un peu de sa magie à elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cacher cette magie ? Est-ce à cause de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de magie, n'en as-tu donc pas ?

- Bien sur que j'ai ma magie propre mais je suis obligée de la cacher car elle est très particulière et donc très repérable. Il y a bien sur Dumbledore à qui la caché ''la colère monta en Harry ''mais aussi le ministère sorcier qui surveille la maison car tu es encore un élève à Poudlard. ''Harry sentit un sentiment de culpabilité lui serré le cœur'' Mais le plus dangereux, le pourquoi je ne fais presque plus de magie depuis quinze sont les forces du mal de mon pays natal. Ils sont à la recherche des membres des familles royales pour les tuer. »

Kaïllya ferma sa main et quand elle l'a ouvra une petite boule mi-transparent mi-rouge était au creux de sa main. Elle l'a donna à Syblina qui l'absorba en elle. ''comment elle font ça ? C'est ça de la magie pure ?'' Sybl fit un signe en forme de triangle dans l'air comme dans l'épisode de la cuisine. Une fine poussière rouge se mit sur les trois traits tracés. Une fois que ces traits furent comblés pas cette poussière, une lumière vive éclaira le symbole et la poussière s'intensifia et se mit à tourner autour d'elle. On ne pouvait plus la voir car elle était entourée d'une mini-tornade rouge. Quand ce phénomène fut enfin fini, car il avait durée une dizaine de minutes, la personne qu'Harry avait connu depuis quatorze années était méconnaissable.

Une grande femme aux cheveux indisciplinés de couleurs châtain clair au reflet auburn. Harry était bouche bée, il pensait la connaître depuis qu'il avait un an , mais en deux jours, il en avait apprit plus sur elle que toute son enfance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la belle femme qui se tenait devant lui, aurait pu être un jour sa tante. Désormais, plus, on répondait à ses questions, plus il se noyait dans un océan d'interrogations. Les seuls mots qui lui échappèrent furent : « Woaah…au Merlin…. » quand son esprit se reconnecta correctement, il put affirmer plus correctement ce qu'il pensait : « Si on m'avait dit, un jour, tout ce que vous me venez de me dire, je ne l'aurais jamais cru » Kaïllya et Sybl rigolèrent de la tête d'Harry, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance.

« Allez, mangeons ce que Sybl nous a préparé sinon cela sera froid » et c'est ce que firent la cuisinière et son neveu. Ils se régalèrent et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au dessert, Harry posa la question qui lui torturait les méninges, il avait beau la tourner dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucunes raisons valables. « Ma tante, pourquoi m'as-tu traité ainsi ? Pourquoi m'enfermer dans un placard ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait quand mon cousin me frappait ? Pourquoi tant de contraintes ? Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Tu ne devais pas m'aimer alors ? » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

C'était à la fin de cette tirade, plutôt une plainte lancée à la mer, qu'encore étourdit par les propos de son neveu, que Sybl sortit de table, et prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort comme si elle avait peur qui s'échappe et lui murmurant au creux de son oreille: « Crois-moi, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es comme mon fils que je n'ais jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Et arrête de raconter des conneries » Harry fut un peu rassurer par cette étreinte possessive et ces paroles, il se détendit mais le doute restait en lui, il voulait une réponse franche et sincère : « Pourquoi, alors ? »

La réponse lui vint dans un murmure : « pour nous protéger, mais surtout toi, malheureusement » elle fit taire Harry qui allait encore l'interrompre « laisse-moi finir. Si je m'étais comporté comme une vrai tante pour toi, comme je l'ais toujours voulue, Vernon aurait eu des doutes et comme aucun autres membres de ta famille proche auraient pu de prendre. Si Vernon et moi, nous nous séparions de toi, tu serais allé dans un orphelinat et tu aurais été en danger. J'ai déjà eu du mal à le convaincre de te garder avec nous. » Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension « donc à regret, j'ai dû prendre le comportement de cette ignoble femme.

- Mais pourquoi ma tante, Dumbledore dit que comme une partie de ton sang et celui de maman sont semblables vu que tu es sa sœur je suis, euh non, j'étais, plutôt, protéger de Voldemort grâce au sang de ma mère et à son sacrifice .

- C'est une demi vérité, quand ma sœur s'est sacrifiée, elle a lancée un mélange de sort elfique et angelique de sa création pour te protéger. Ce sort protége ton sang, qui lui protège ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme des forces du mal. C'est pour cela que Voldemort ne pouvait pas de toucher. Mais pas seulement, ce sort permet à une personne proche de toi par le sang et les sentiments, de te donner de la force, du courage,… Mais pour que ce lien dure, il faut le renouveler tout les ans au moins pendant un mois.

- Cela veut dire que ce picotement que je sentais les fois où j'étais en face du danger, c'était toi ? Oh merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point, tu m'as aidé !»

Harry lui sauta au cou. Sybl rigola au comportement enfantin de son neveu et lui dit : « toi, tu as intérêt à manger. Tu pèses moins qu'un moineau » Harry rougit de honte et Kaïllya qui pendant ces révélations était restée à l'écart, se rapprocha du duo et répondit à la question non posée : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi, il mangera, de grée ou de force. »Tous les trois rirent de cette remarque qui aurait très bien convenu à un enfant difficile de quatre ans mais pas à un adolescent de quinze ans bientôt.

Quelque instant plus tard, Sybl voyant que la lune était déjà haute, dit d'une voix de maîtresse de maison : « Il est tard, toi, Harry grimpe te coucher et Kaï, tu voudras bien m'aider à tout ranger ». Harry voulut protester car il voulait les aider puisqu'il n'était guère fatiguer mais un bâillement lui échappa et il ne lui fallut pas plus pour reconnaître sa défaite.

Quand Harry redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était habillé que d'un boxer et un trop grand T-shirt à son cousin qui lui allait jusqu'à ces genoux. Quand les deux femmes le virent, elles eurent peur qu'elles avaient fait trop de bruit. Mais elles furent vite rassurées quand Harry demanda à sa tante s'il pouvait oui ou non, aller en apprentissage avec Kaïllya. Sa tante lui répondit du tac au tac : « Bien sur que oui, gros bêta, va plutôt dormir. »

« Je voudrais encore de poser une autre question.

- Vas-y, mais vite car tu dois dormir.

- Qu'est que tu vas faire quand je serais partir ?

- On dirait que tu t'inquiète pour moi. '' Euh, moi mais non et pourquoi mes joues deviennent elles rouge ?'' Premièrement, j'attends que ton directeur voit ta disparition.

-Mais mon oncle et mon cousin, si je peux encore les appeler comme çà, vont le dire dès leur retour et je n'aurais jamais le temps de cacher mon esprit. '' Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais porter une grande importance aux cours d'occlumencie de Rogue, mais pourquoi ? Ok, je sais la raison, mon professeur était qu'un connard de première et le pire c'est qu'il est intelligent. Je hais la ruse des ssserpentards.''

- Je vais faire comme pour ' elle regarde sa montre' hier, je fabriquerais un faux pantin de toi. Vernon et Dudley penseront que tu es toujours là. Et par ombre chinoise, les personnes qui te surveillent, te verront dans ta chambre '' C'était donc pour çà que Vernon pensait m'avoir enfermé dans ma chambre, hier. On doit être déjà le matin, si elle a dit çà.''

-Mais quand Dumbledore le remarquera ?

-Quelques minutes avant leurs venues,''elle a raison Dumby ne viendras sûrement pas seul '',ne t'inquiète pas des capteurs me préviendront de leurs arrivées, j'effacerais la mémoire de Dudley et de Vernon. Ils ne se souviendront plus de ta venue et des années que t'as vécu avec eux. Mais pas seulement, tout rapport avec le monde sorcier et la magie aussi, ils seront après çà comme de vrai moldus et ça sera définitif même Dumbledore ne pourra pas leur faire retrouver leurs souvenirs. Je ferais semblant moi aussi de rien connaître et d'être une fille unique, j'ai assez d'occlumencie pour cacher tous mes souvenirs qui ont un rapport avec la magie.

-Mais Dumby est très fort et malin.

-Mais nous, les princesses de Rächeill, avons déjà réussit à tromper ce vieux fou depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Et tu resteras pourrir ta vie, ici ? '' ma tante dit non, tu m'hérites d'avoir une vie meilleure''

-Grâce à Kaïllya, non. Je partirais quelques jours après leurs débarquements, je ferais croire à un simple divorce moldu. Et je rejoindrais des amis à elle (Kaïllya) qui pourront me protéger, même si je sais le faire toute seule.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne pars pas plutôt ?

-Car pour effacer toutes les mémoires jusqu'au plus petit signe insignifiant de magie, cela me prendras du temps. Et je dois aussi effacer toute les protections de cette maison de magie étrangère (elfique,.. ). »

Kaïllya compléta : « et mes amis doivent préparer la sécurité de son voyage jusqu'à son nouveau lieu d'habitation.

- Ok, je suis content que tu ne reste pas là. »

Harry leur sauta au cou et heureux comme un fou, il retourna dans sa chambre où il s'endormit à peine qu'il eut touché sa couette.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry était heureux. Il avait la plus part de ses réponses et il avait passé une soirée merveilleuse comme celle passé chez la famille des Weasley, mais pour une fois, c'était sa petite mais vrai famille, sa famille de sang ; Maintenant qu'il y repensait, plusieurs fois sa tante l'avait aidé. C'était des petits gestes mais il s'était à chaque fois réconfortant et plein de tendresse. C'était donc elle qui l'avait aidé tant de fois. Quand le danger le menaçait ou allait le menacer, il sentait au plus profond de son cœur l'amour, la force, des idées pour pouvoir sortir du pétrin indemne. Il en n'avait jamais parlé à Dumbledore malgré les cinq années où il l'avait considéré comme son grand-père. Ce secret, il le savait, ne pourrait jamais être compris par ses amis même les plus proches car c'est si profond, comme de l'amour pur qui lui était dirigé que pour lui.

* * *

Réponses au reviews :

Greg83 : merci à toi, mon premier auteur de reviews. Je suis contente que mes fics de plaise.je note ton vote. Et encore merci, merci à toi.

Hop'eyes : les réponses sont normalement plus haut. Pour Harry pas célibataire, cela dépendras du sondage, et même si il ne sort pas avec Kaïllya , il aimera quelqu'un de secret. Merci de tes encouragements.

NBA : de rien pour le chapitre, et je continuerais à en mettre régulièrement. Je note ton vote. Et regarde la note avant le chapitre si elle t'intéresse.

Théalie : les réponses sont la plus part dans ce chapitre, mais il aura moins de mystère après car je n'aime pas que les lecteurs nagent en plein brouar. Et merci pour ton vote.

Underphoenix :merci et ok pour le vote.

Sirius91 :oui, je continuerais cette fic juste au bout. Ok, je note ton vote.

Nymphodora Tonks : merci, ton avis pour le sondage, c'est ?

Ostrum : merci. Ok pour le vote.

Barkhan : la suite est là, et un chapitre arrive dans moins de 3 jours. Et pour le sondage, ton avis ?

Drackyumi : merci, ne t'inquiète pas la partie la plus intéressante arrive. Ton vote ?

Vivaldi : noté

Pocrom : noté emy merci, merci, je tiens en compte de ton vote.

Kay, bravo, tu as enfin réussi à trouver comment on me met des reviews.


	6. 6: le trajet partie 1

''….''(x2) Pensée d'Harry

'….' (x1) Autre pensée ou geste dans les dialogues

((….)) la ( drôle ) conscience d'Harry

Chapitre 6 : le trajet. Partie1 : Ce n'est que le début.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par sa tante qui le secouait. Il grogna qui pouvait le secouer comme un prunier, il ouvrit un œil et il vit sa tante essayer de le réveiller. '' Mais pourquoi veut-elle me réveiller ? ''Sa mémoire se remit en route, et il se souvint de la soirée d'hier. Et en un instant, il fut debout avec plus aucune envie de dormir. Curieux, il demanda l'heure à sa tante qu'il lui répondit qu'il était cinq heures et demie. La nuit pour Harry avait été courte. Syblina lui dit : « Moi et Kaïllya, nous préparons le petit-déjeuner : « Va te laver et t'habiller, je te conseilles des vêtements chauds et confortables. Et pense à fermer tes sacs, puis tu nous rejoins. »

Une fois, sa tante partit, il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche. Par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, il aperçut que l'aube n'était pas encore levée. Au même rythme, il s'habilla et rangea ses dernières affaires dans sa valise. Puis il descendit à la cuisine, habillé d'un horrible jogging bleu marine, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste de couleur cyan délavé serré autour de sa taille. (NdA ; si vous ne voyez pas ce que ça donne, imaginez un truc très très laid.)

Quand Kaïllya l'aperçut, elle fit une grimace de dégoût et informa son élève : « Tu sais Harry, une des premières choses à faire, une fois en sécurité, c'est de faire les magasins pour t'acheter une nouvelle garde robe.

- Mince, j'ais oublié de prendre de l'argent pour les vacances à Grigott.

- Tu ne toucheras à aucun gallion de ce coffre. Car comme tu es mon élève, je te paierais toutes tes affaires.

- Mais…

- et en plus, si tu vas à Grigott, tu te feras repérer par l'ordre de Dumbledore. »

Sa tante précisa :

« - Et si tu voulais t'acheter d'autre chose pour toi, Kaïllya et toi iront dans ton coffre qui se trouve à Gwedlone.

- J'ai aussi un coffre là-bas ? »

Syblina répondit à la question avec un sourire : « et pas qu'un seul, tu voies le coffre de Grigott est juste un petit compte d'argent sorcier pour tes dépenses futiles dans le monde sorcier. Il ne comporte même pas un pour cent de la fortune que tes parents t'ont laissé. Sans compter la fortune familiale qui s'élève à plusieurs milliards. Maintenant, manges ! Tu en auras besoin. »

Harry se régala, elles avaient préparé un vrai breakfast. Sur la table se trouvaient des œufs, du bacon, de la salade, des tomates,… Harry mangea peu car son estomac n'était plus habituer à de la nourriture, mais il prit plaisir à manger et à goûter de tout, ce qui rendit heureux les deux femmes. Le petit-déjeuner finit. Ils montèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry. Vérifiant que rien ne fut oublier, puis d'un tour de main Kaïllya fit apparaître une fine couche de poussière et quelques toiles d'araignées. Puis on ferma la pièce à clef de façon moldu. Et ils descendirent Hedwige, ses futurs messages et ses affaires dans la cuisine, où ils resteront cachés par un sort de dissimulation. Et comme çà, Sybl pourra s'en occuper sans qu'elle se fasse remarquer car elle passe la plupart de son temps dans cette pièce.

Dans l'ancienne chambre, seuls, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins destiner à ses amis et à ses professeurs étaient postés sur son ancien bureau. C'était les seuls fétiches de son ancienne vie dans cette maison. Une dernière caresse à Hedwige et ils allèrent dans le jardin. '' Qu'elle va me manquer ! J'espère qu'elle reviendra assez vite. ''

L'air frais et doux de la nuit caressa leurs visages, les étoiles brillaient encore pour peu de temps car l'aube pointait son nez. Kaïllya était habillée d'une tunique rouge où des broderies noires la parcouraient, faisant de drôles de dessins. Elle montait jusqu'à son cou et descendait à mi-cuisses, et elle ne couvrait pas ses bras. Elle portait avec, un pantalon noir chaud malgré le temps de canicule. Il était lâche mais comme il était serré aux chevilles, il bouffait sur toute la longueur de ses mollets. On pouvait apercevoir, qu'elle portait des bottes qui lui montaient mi-cuisse, elles étaient d'un mélange de trait rouge et noir.

Kaïllya rapetissa la valise de son élève et elle la fit plus légère. Puis elle la rangea dans une poche de sa tunique. Avant de partir, Kaïllya remit discrètement un flacon à Syblina, mais cela n'échappa à Harry. Kaïllya et Harry se mirent sous la cape d'invisibilité de celui-ci, qui l'avait laissée hors de sa valise sous la proposition de sa tante. Tous les trois avaient décidé un peu plutôt que cela serait plus prudent malgré l'heure matinale. Kyra, maintenant, transparente était au pied de sa maîtresse, et se frottait contre sa jambe, pour signaler un manque de caresses. Sa maîtresse lui dit mentalement :' Tu les auras tes caresses, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été présente à la maison mais le Conseil avait besoin de moi, et tu auras des caresses quand on volera vers la maison'. (NdA : encore des mystères).

Ils se déplacèrent silencieusement jusqu'au parc de leur première rencontre. En chemin, ils avaient vu le professeur Rogue cacher dans un buisson avec une autre cape d'invisibilité qui lui cachait que la moitié du corps et il lissait un livre sur les potions supérieures. '' Le pauvre, il doit avoir froid. Bizarre, c'est la première fois que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas si méchant que çà, et je sais qu'il est pour rien dans l'accident avec le voile. Mais il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui dise cela.'' Severus grognait qu'il perdait son temps à surveiller ce gamin, surtout à une heure pareille. Quittant les environs du quatre rue Privet Drive, Harry chuchota : « Où va t'on maintenant, je sais qu'on va passer par le parc, mais le lieu final c'est quoi ? Une école, une ville, chez toi ? Et par quel moyen de transport car j'ai entendu ma tante dire que c'était assez loin.

-C'est une bonne question, nous allons chez moi, dans une maison isolée dans la nature. Le voyage durera trois jours pour nous. Mais dans ce monde seulement un jour et demi. Pour le transport, nous marcherons deux kilomètres en forêt et nous trouverons notre véritable moyen de transport mais çà c'est une surprise » ''C'est marrant, elle me fait toujours des surprises et pour une fois, ce ne sont pas de surprises désagréables. Et j'aime bien, son côté très franc mais mystérieuse.'' Le silence reprit ces droits dans les rues vides

Une fois au parc, ils se découvrirent et Harry rangea sa cape dans un petit sac à dos que Kaïllya lui avait offert comme premier cadeau en tant qu'élève.

**Flash-black :**

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, et avant de sortir, Kaïllya lui donna un paquet emballé, Harry abasourdit, dit les premiers mots qu'il lui venait à l'esprit :

« Un cadeau, c'est pour moi ?

- bien sur que oui. Je ne vois pas d'autres personnes dans cette pièce.

- mais pourquoi ?  
- je te conseille d'accepter mes cadeaux » dit Kaïllya d'une voie en colère.

Harry honteux de l'avoir énervé, essaya de s'excuser :

« - je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des cadeaux à mes fêtes. Alors là, il a rien à fêter en plus et donc...c'est …que…. » Plus il parlait, plus il s'empêtrait. Un rire franc coupa court à ce marécage de parole. Kaïllya était pliée en deux et risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment tellement elle était morte de rire. Harry comprenant que le ton qu'elle avait prit n'était en aucun point sincère, il comprit son erreur en se justifiant. A son tour, il se mit à rire. Quand ils purent, enfin, se regarder dans les yeux sans retourner dans leur délire, Harry ouvra son cadeau. Il était émerveillé, ce n'était pas le fait que le cadeau soit joli '' il n'est pas joli de toute façon, il est superbe '' Mais c'est surtout le geste qui le toucha. Elle ne me connaît presque pas, mais pourtant elle veut bien me prendre comme son élève.(( Tu en es sur, Harry)) Elle ne m'a jamais regardé ma cicatrice avec des yeux de merlan frit et elle ne m'a jamais montré du doigt comme une curiosité ambulante. Je ne sais même pas si elle l'a vue. Avec elle et ma tante, je me sens normal, le terme normal n'est pas le bon, car je suis quand même un quart de sorcier, de fée, d'ange et d'elfe. Et je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça normal, mais bon. Avec elles, je me sens bien, et non comme une bête de cirque, Colin Crivet me donnait vraiment l'impression dans être une.'' Kaïllya lui dit pour pointer encore plus le clou :  
« tu sais, si tu acceptes mes cadeaux, tu pourras au moins te dire que je ne suis pas méga méchante quand tu commenceras l'entraînement, car tu vas en baver, et ça c'est plus que sur.

- merci, merci beaucoup. » Et Harry lui sauta au cou. Kaïllya, une fois qu'elle le redescendit à terre lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Tu es beaucoup trop léger, si tu continue comme çà, tu auras trois chances de carrière '' lesquels ?''. La première est de devenir un petit rat de l'Opéra mais tu aurais du faire des cours de danse depuis déjà plusieurs année ''je ne me voies vraiment pas avec un tutu rose'', ou secondo faire jockey, mais je penses pas que tu as une passion pour les chevaux '' ça me dégoûte d'épuiser des animaux pour le plaisir des hommes'', et la dernière est d'aller rendre visite en allé simple à madame… la mort. '' Je n'aime aucune des trois et le pire c'est que pour la dernière, je suis immortel. (NdA :Ahahah, vous ne le saviez pas) pour ce privilège, moi je dirais plutôt malédiction. Je suis presque totalement immortel mais mon seul talon d'Achille, c'est que je suis sois un meurtrier sois une victime. Et vive mon copain, Voldy. Putain de prophétie. '' Le cadeau qu'avait offert Kaïllya à son élève était un sac à dos bleu-vert. Dedans se trouvaient une gourde, un peu de nourriture et un châle blanc.

**Fin du flash-black.**

Kaïllya lui dit : « Harry, j'ai vraiment pitié de toi.'' Non, elle ne peut pas être comme les autres, je ne veux pas de ça, pitié.'' Tu sais ''elle me fait peur là je ne veux pas qu'elle me considère comme un pauvre orphelin.'' Je hais ton look, j'ai vraiment pitié de tes fringues. Désolé mais je ne peux pas de laisser partir avec moi dans tes vêtements aussi…. Berk.'' Putain elle ne sait pas à quel point, elle m'a foutu les boules'' et même si tu n'es pas d'accord ''mais si je suis tout à fait d'accord, fais-le'' de toute façon, ça sera plus pratique pour toi. Et entre nous, j'ai horreur des gens mal vêtu. C'est même pour çà que je vais te traîner faire les magasins, dès que le temps sera plus calme. » Comme sa tante l'avait fait plus tôt, elle traça des signes dans les airs mais cette fois-ci de couleurs vertes. Les signes se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite et s'enroulèrent autour du corps d'Harry. Le calme était revenu dans le parc. Mais les vêtements d'Harry avaient changés. Son pantalon était devenu plus léger mais aussi plus chaud. Il lui moulait les jambes sauf au niveau des genoux ou il se relâchait. Le pantalon était en toile souple. Son nouveau T-shirt était plus chaud et plus moulant, ce qui laissait voir sa petite et fine musculature que cinq années de quiddich avait formée. Ses baskets trouées devinrent un mélange de chaussure de montagne et de bottes. Ses nouvelles chaussures étaient noires et lui montaient mi-mollet, avec plusieurs centimètres de bonne et vraies semelles. Des lanières de cuir rouge le serraient et lui maintenaient ses pieds et ses chevilles. La couleur de ses habits devint un mélange de taches vertes et beiges. Après cette transformation, l'allure d'Harry avait totalement changé.

« - je trouves que cela te va mieux, non ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas trop branché mode, mais je sens beaucoup mieux dans ces vêtements que dans les anciens.

-Bon, maintenant tu me suis. Tu peux parler mais pas fort dès que tu passeras le portail, ton apprentissage commencera. Si tu veux, tu peux encore renoncer ? Mais une fois le portail passé, ce sera définitivement le début de ton enseignement.

- je veux vraiment que tu sois mon sentaï. »


	7. 7: le trajet partie 2

''….''(x2) Pensée d'Harry

'….' (x1) Autre pensée ou geste dans les dialogues

((….)) la ( drôle ) conscience d'Harry

Chapitre 7 : le trajet partie 2 : La découverte du portail.

Harry et Kaïllya se mirent en marche, ils avancèrent dans l'ombre des grands chênes et autres arbres. Devant eux, Kyra courrait partout, sautant sur un papillon puis sur une sauterelle. Harry marchait à côté de sa prof, et devait suivre son allure rapide.

A un détour, Harry stoppa, et appela Kaïllya d'une petite voix. Kaïllya ne voyant pas son élève la suivre et comme elle avait entendu quelques secondes plutôt, un murmure derrière elle, se retourna. Là, Harry était droit comme un piquet et regardait d'un air hébété devant lui, quelque chose stoïquement. Harry étonné dit d'une petite voix : « C'est quoi ce truc ? En tout cas, elles sont très jolies les couleurs » et il leva la main pour pointer quelque chose entre les deux buissons qui se trouvait derrière elle. Kaïllya se retourna vers l'endroit montrer, et elle sourit étonnée.

« - Tu le voies, c'est bien. Tu t'es déjà habitué à ces mondes et ces magies. Cette rapidité est peut-être dût à ton sang royal, peut-être ? Dit-elle pensivement.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

- C'est un portail.

- Mais pourquoi je ne l'ais pas vu avant ?

- C'est simple. Tes trois autres magies étaient…, on peut dire comme endormies. Et quand j'en ais parlé , elles ont commencé à se réveillées. Car seuls les personnes qui ont de la magie des mondes qu'abritent les portails peuvent les voir. C'est pour cela que tu arrives à les voir. Mais ce qui est impressionnant, c'est la rapidité à laquel tes magies se sont réveillées.

- La première fois que j'ai du le passé, j'ai sentie soudainement le sentiment d'être enfin entier. Comme si toute ma vie, je n'étais qu'à moitié vide. Ca me l'a un peu fait quand je suis allé la première fois au chemin de Traverse, le premier lieu sorcier que je visitais. »

Kaïllya resta pensive quelques instants puis elle lui dit :

« - Voilà donc l'explication. Tes magies sont très réactives. Dès que tu vas dans un endroit magique, tu ressens plus la magie du lieu qu'un être normal.

- Je ne penses pas l'avoir ressenties quand je suis retournés dans un lieu sorcier.

- Oui, mais si tu t'entraînes, et tu vas le faire. Tu la sentiras à chaque lieu ou tu seras. »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du portail le temps qu'ils parlaient. Harry comme un enfant s'approcha du cercle de couleurs que formait le portail et tendit la main. C'était incroyable, le portail était mi-liquide, mi-solide, un peu comme sa cape d'invisibilité. De l'eau, ici, chaude coulait entre ces doigts mais quand il referma sa main et l'avançait vers lui. Le portail se déformait en s'avançant vers lui, un peu comme de l'élastique. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry joua avec le portail pour voir tout ce qui pouvait faire avec. Kyra revena près du duo car sa maîtresse l'avait appelé pendant que son élève expérimentait le portail. Enfin réunit, Kaïllya posa une question à Harry qui jouait toujours avec le portail :

« - Qu'est ce que t'inspirer ce portail ?

- C'est magnifique, c'est … euh… bizarre. La matière ressemble un peu à ma cape d'invisibilité, car c'est mi-liquide, mi-solide mais c'est comme même très différent. » Harry se retourna et vit face à Kaïllya.

« - T'as enfin fini de tester le portail. Même si à mon avis, la fin des tests ressemble plus à un jeu 'Harry rougit' Tu n'as pas tort dans ta conclusion. C'est avec le même élément principal qu'on fabrique les deux choses. On doit le passer maintenant car on a encore une bonne heure de marche. »

Ils le passèrent.

-------------------------------------------------------

PdV d'Harry

Kaïllya passa avant moi, Kyra derrière moi finissait la marche. Je m'avançais près du portail, je tendis la main dedans puis je la retira. Je sais que j'ai joué avec la matière du portail pendant un bon moment mais y rentré entièrement, pour moi, c'était un immense autre pas. J'hésitais à le franchir, je ne sais pourquoi j'avais peur, peur de rester engloutir par cette masse inhabituelle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, en me remémorant tous les souvenirs où j'avais été un gentil petit griffondor et que j'avais affronté un danger pire qu'un simple portail. Et en me remémorant ces souvenirs, je m'aperçus que la plus part des dangers que j'ai affronté été liée à Voldemort et une autre partie, mais plus petite à éviter les fureurs, les colles et les punitions de mon professeur de potions. Je traversais le portail, le peu de temps que j'y fus entièrement, quelques secondes au maximum. Je me sentis au moment du transfert entouré dans de l'eau, comme si je flottais. Au début, j'ai essayé de retenir ma respiration, mais il a eu un moment ou j'ai bien dû respirer et à ma plus grande surprise, je respirais sans aucun problème. Une fois ce souci passé, j'eus une impression de liberté, une liberté sans fin, sans aucune limite. La notion de haut, du bas, de gauche, de droite, de profondeur me sembla sans aucune importance. J'étais aussi léger qu'une plume et quand je traversais ce couloir de bonheur, aucun souci de m'embêtait. Quand ce rêve s'acheva, grâce ou à cause de Kyra qui m'avait poussé pour que je sorte de cet endroit. Une fois à l'air libre, je ressentie comme si un troupeau d'éléphants d'une centaine de têtes avait décidé d'habiter sur mes épaules, sur mon corps. Je ressentis un énorme malaise, comme si tout le poids du monde tombait sur moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée, retourner à jamais dans ce tunnel.( NdA : Ce serait bête si il le faisait, l'histoire s'arrêterait là.)

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaïllya voyant sa tête, comprit ce qui s'était passé car elle aussi, après ces premiers passages. Elle avait sentit ce poids, si immense, si incalculable. Mais elle savait que les portails pouvaient être très dangereux. Combien d'elfes, de nains,… et surtout de demi-sorcier s'étaient laissé prendre dans leurs filets mortels ? Combien y sont restés et n'ont plus voulu les quitter ? C'est normal, cette légèreté et liberté sont attirantes. C'est pour ça qu'elle recula vite fait Harry de l'influence du portail. Elle reposa son dos contre une grande pierre plate et elle repartit. Elle l'abandonna là, c'était à lui de faire le choix, malgré ces titres, elle ne devait pas l'aider, c'était à lui de faire son choix.

Harry se réveilla subitement de sa léthargie qu'avait crée ce faux paradis. '' Dire que je suis désigné pour tuer, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir du siècle et je n'arrive même pas à résister à l'influence d'un portail, une chose inerte. Je suis vraiment mal barré moi. '' Harry regarda vers le portail, et il ressentit à nouveau la légèreté l'entourer. Mais il savait qui devait résister, il savait que c'était une sorte de test qui passait, son inconscient lui disait. Il devait faire un choix, soit il y retournait et il serait libéré de tout, soit il partait à la recherche de Kaïllya. Qui, il venait de remarquer, qu'elle n'était pas là.

Son choix était fait, il était venu dans ce monde pour s'entraîner, pour connaître mieux sa famille… Il devait retrouver Kaïllya. Il savait qu'elle ne devait pas être loin, et devait l'attendre mais la question c'était par ou elle t'elle partit ? Car pour le moment, Harry était dans une clairière d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre et aucun chemin apparent. Au milieu de celle ci, je trouvais le portail qui brillait de mille feux et qui éclairait la carrière d'une vive lumière blanche. Harry s'assit en tailleur à la lisière de la forêt, se mit à respirer doucement, et ferma ces yeux. Il essaya d'imaginer Kaïllya dans sa tête pour essayer de la contacter. Cette idée lui était venue car si il pouvait pas voir sa sentaï, il pourrait au moins parler avec elle. Kyra lui avait dit que si on pensait suffisamment à une personne ont pouvait arriver à lui parler. Autant essayer çà plutôt, que de se perdre dans la forêt ou même de retourner dans le monde moldu.

Il se mit à souffler doucement, ralentissant à chacune bouffé d'air son rythme cardiaque. Puis il essaya de se vider la tête le plus possible, de ne penser plus à rien. Il voyait son esprit devenir de plus en plus blanc, normalement il aurait essayer de contacter maintenant sa prof, mais quelque chose lui disait de faire le plus possible le vide sinon cela n'allait pas marcher.(( coucou, c'est moi la conscience d'Harry, c'est moi qui lui donne tout c'est bon tuyau. Sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps, c'est humain à une malchance pas possible, c'est un aimant qui attire tout les ennuies à lui. Et moi, s'il meurt, je meurs donc y n'en ais pas question qui crève donc je l'aide. Et je peux vous dire que c'est un boulot monstre où on travaille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre surtout avec lui.))

-------------------------------------------------------

PdV d'Harry :

Quand mon esprit vu vide, je me mis à imaginée Kaïllya. Je commença par ces pieds et je remontai jusqu'à sa tête, je mis tous les détails que j'avais sur elle. Quand je pensai que mon image d'elle reflétait le plus avec la vérité, je m'imaginai à côté d'elle. Cette partie alla beaucoup plus rapidement, me connaissant depuis que je suis née. Puis je m'imagina parler à elle et j'attendis. Quelque temps après, peut-être une minute après ou une heure, je ne le savais pas car j'avais apprit avec mon 'cher' professeur de potions que le temps de l'esprit et le temps dans la réalité ne se passait jamais pareil. Je recommença à lui parler :

« - Kaïllya , tu m'entends ? '' je suis vraiment con là, si elle ne m'entend pas, elle va pas me répondre ''

- rrrrr Harry….rrrr…

-Kaïllya, c'est toi ? T'ais où ?

-oui…rrrrr….si tu…rrrrr… veux me …rrrr…trouver …rrr..suit ….rrrrrrrrrr…les étoiles….

- quel étoile ?

- étoiles….rrrr…..ve….rrr… vertes ?

- étoiles vertes mais ou se trouvent t'elles ?

- rrrr…cher…rrrr….che….en…rrr…toi

- chercher quoi en moi?

- rrrr…ma …rrrrr…trace…..rrrr…de….rrrr…. magie. »

Et la communication mental cassa,_ (rrrr….rrrrr montre que la communication entre eux passe plus que mal.)_ Harry abandonna toute chance de communiquer avec elle tant qu'il l'aura pas devant elle, en réel.

Donc si j'ai bien compris, pour la trouver, il faut que je suive les étoiles vertes qui sont ses traces de magie, et que je dois les chercher en moi. Quel charabia ! Moi je dis. Bon au boulot, Harry. Si je la retrouve, et que c'est un foutu test à la con, je la … euh… Bon il faudrait d'abord la trouver.

merci de me laisser des reviews.


	8. 8: suivre les étoiles

ATTENTION : l'auteur n'avait pas d'imagination pour ce chapitre, et donc ce chapitre comptera des passages qu'on découvrera plus tard et est fait avec un humour bizarre.

Merci à mes deux bétalectrices : kay et Muirgheal.

Chapitre 8 : le trajet partie 3 : suivre les étoiles.

PdV d'Harry (assez bizarre):

Donc si j'ai bien compris, pour la trouver, il faut que je suive les étoiles vertes qui sont des traces de magie, et que je dois chercher en moi. Quel charabia!. Bon au boulot Harry, et si je la retrouve, je la… euh… Bon il faudrait d'abord la trouver.

Les chercher en moi, cela veut sûrement dire que je dois les chercher dans mon esprit pour les voir. Commençons par ne plus penser à rien, chasser tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Aller ! Oups…attends toi reviens. Tu parles de quoi ?… Ah bon, j'ai appris ce sort ? Quel bazar dans ma tête, il faudrait bien que je fasse le tri un jour, le grand ménage de printemps là-dedans.

Aller oust tout le monde dehors. Oh ! C'est joli, c'est tout blanc et propre, mais qu'est que je suis venu faire ici déjà et mer… credi, virez toutes mes pensées sauf celle où c'est marqué ce que je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et hop, on ressort de là.

Ok, je me rappelle et je ressaute dans le bain. Saloperie de pensée, elle m'a glissé entre les doigts. Allons à la chasse aux pensées, hop j'ai un filet à papillon entre les doigts. Après une dizaine minute, je la repère, c'est bon, je l'ai, je l'attache. Allez, les autres dehors.

A enfin, c'est propre maintenant. Comment trouver ces étoiles de . D'abord, je me calme. On souffle, on inspire, on expire doucement et on recommence. C'est bon, je suis calmé. Près à reprendre ? euh…non, plutôt à commencer à travailler. Je sursaute, un truc humide vient de me toucher, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon cœur fait un arrêt et loupe une dizaine de battements avant de recommencer à battre à la folie.

PdV de Kaïllya :

Oh merde! Je savais que mon horoscope était mauvais aujourd'hui. Mais je ne le pensais pas aussi catastrophique. Aïe, ça fait mal ! Surtout ne pas ralentir le rythme sinon je sens que ces bestioles m'aimeraient bien à leur dîner ou plutôt EN dîner. Dans quel merdier, je me suis encore fourrée. C'est ma faute si je me suis assise au-dessous de leur nid de couvaison. Faites que Harry, ne trouve pas tous de suite mes traces, sinon on m'accusera de tuer mes élèves dès le premier jour. Aïe, ma cheville. Noter pour moi de regarder où je marche car la prochaine fois, je me tords la cheville. J'ai la poisse, c'est pas possible. On n'a pas encore prouvé que je suis un aimant à problème, mais dès que cette qualification existera, je serais la première sur la liste.

Revenu à nos moutons… Euh … Non…. Plutôt revenons à notre Harry.

Dans la clairière, point de vue extérieur.

La vision qu'Harry avait était assez surprenante, car il pourrait, plus tard, penser qu'il était un des seuls encore vivant à en avoir vu si près sans être leurs victimes, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il soupçonnait car …Un nouveau coup de langue humide et rugueuse, interrompit sa réflexion. La Bête devait l'aimer et les autres de la horde acceptaient ces caprices. Avec un temps d'adaptation, Harry se détendit et naturellement il se mit à caresser doucement et respectueusement le Jeune. Il avait la peau douce, ou plutôt les écailles lisses.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry ne se souvenait pas de comment il était sortit de la clairière puisque son esprit était embué, mais maintenant, il suivait des étoiles scintillantes d'un noir profond au lieu de la couleur émeraude. Il ferma ses yeux, mais il continua à marcher, il ne rencontra aucun arbre dans cette partie dense de la forêt. C'était comme si ces pieds suivaient un chemin tout tracé. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa vision fut remplit d'étoiles vertes et noires. Il tomba au sol sur un endroit d'une mollesse assez surprenante pour de la terre et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Désolé c'est court, je risque de le reprendre plus tard mais panne d'imagination pour cette scène.

les réponses au reviews dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder.


	9. 9: cours sur les portails

Chapitre 9 : Le premier cours.

Harry se réveilla doucement, il était lové dans un grand foulard qui le protégeait des courants d'air froid. Quand il se leva, il remarqua qu'il était correctement allongé au creux d'un immense arbre, sa tête reposait contre une grosse racine qui lui servait d'oreiller. Ce rappelant la chute du jour qui précéda, il se demanda comment il était arrivé à se retrouver dans une si bonne position. La réponse ne tarda pas, Kaïllya sortir d'au-dessous d'un rideau de végétation. Quand elle vit Harry réveillé, elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui à grands pas.

« Alors tu vas mieux, tu ne t'es pas trop fatigué ? Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- merci, ça va mieux, je suis prêt à repartir et non, je n'ais pas encore faim.

- Alors, c'est bon. Nous repartons dans 5 minutes. Derrière cette végétation, ' Kaïllya montra la végétation qu'elle avait franchit un peu plus tôt ', il y a une petite source qui sort de terre, pour te rafraîchir, et te faire un brin de toilette, si tu le souhaites. »

Harry y alla, l'endroit était petit sans être étroit. C'était un lieu magnifique, d'une délicatesse surprenante. Harry se rafraîchit et se nettoya un peu. Quand il fut prêt à repartir, il remarqua des petites taches écarlates sur des pierres et le sol. Mais il ne put les observer car Kaïllya l'appelait déjà. Son sac avait été fait par les soins de sa senpaï son foulard était retourné à sa place originelle.

Ils se remirent en route. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry cassa le silence qui avait été instauré depuis le départ. « C'était quoi cette impression ? »

Et sans qu'il précise plus sa question, Kaïllya lui répondit : « cette impression est dût à la constitution du portail, elle attaque les nerfs du cerveau, un peu comme une drogue. Et si on n'y va seul et nostalgique ou dans un état semblable, mais souvent, aussi quand c'est sa première fois comme c'est ton cas, ont à de grande chance d'y rester.

- mais pourquoi les capes d'invisibilités n'ont t'elles pas le même effet, tu l'as dit toi-même, elles sont faites avec le même matériau.

- oui, les portails et les capes d'invisibilités sont issus principalement du Koskala mais c'est dû au mélange avec de l'écorce de baobab qui lui donne le pouvoir de rapprocher deux lieux. Et ce mélange est dangereux sur nos esprits, mais il est essentiel pour la création d'un portail.

- ok, mais si tu veux que je retienne les noms de ces plantes et leurs propriétés, tu devras me le répéter.

- ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras plus, beaucoup plus que quatre heures de cours sur les plantes et leurs milieux dans une semaine. Et tu vas mordre la poussière. »

Ils marchèrent dans une partie dense et paisible de la forêt. Le vent reposait leurs oreilles avec le doux bruit que produisait le passage entre les feuilles. Ils suivaient un sentier, aucun chemin de terre, ni de flèches ne l'indiquait mais c'était comme si les arbres s'écartaient et leur créait un espace dégagé où marcher. Telle était l'impression d'Harry dans ce lieu magnifique.

Cette forêt était semblable à la forêt interdite, quand on ne la connaissait pas ou qu'on ne l'appréciait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle est noire, obscure et que des montres y vivaient, cachés dans les buissons près à nous sauter au cou. Mais pour les habitués qui la respectent, s'était un simple lieu d'une beauté naturelle, où la vie s'y trouve. Un lieu où la nature à été préserver, où les Hommes n'ont pas détruit, ne se sont pas aventurer, où les plantes même rares s'y trouvent, et cela son professeur de potion le savait car Harry l'avait vu plusieurs fois revenir de la forêt sa sacoche pleine d'herbes et de plantes pour ces potions.

Kaïllya interrompit la rêverie de son élève : « si tu veux, je peux te faire un cours sur les portails, maintenant. Car de toute façon, je dois te le donner un jour. » Harry aimait sa façon de formuler des requêtes, on ne se sentait jamais obliger d'accepter mais on savait que ça ne servait à rien de refuser. Harry accepta. Donc elle commença :

« il y a plusieurs type de portails. Premièrement les portails qui sont libres d'accès, on peut passer dans les deux sens comme celui que tu viens d'emprunter. Ils sont au moins de trois couleurs bien distinctes comme le bleu, le rouge et le vert et non comme le magenta, le rouge et le bordeaux ou des nuances d'une même couleur. Et l'autre possibilité, ce sont les portails à aller simple qui eux ne sont composés que d'une ou deux couleurs.

- mais comment sont-ils, les portails à aller simple du côté où on ne peut pas traverser ? Les voit-on ?

- oui, nous les voyons mais quand on les touchent, ils sont durs, plus dur que du cristal et leurs couleurs sont assombries. »

Harry aquieça pour montrer qu'il avait été entièrement renseigner ''les cours qu'elle me donne sont passionnants. Comme ceux de Snape( et oui ! Je m'intéresse aux potions) ou de ceux de McGonagall. Et sa façon d'intéresser l'élève dans son cours est très pédagogique, ce qui manque grandement au professeur Snape (NdA : et à ma prof d'allemand, n'est ce pas Kay).'' Kaïllya continua tranquillement son cours tandis qu'ils marchaient :

« - plus le portail est petit ou au contraire grand, plus la distance qui sépare les deux lieux qui rejoint, est grande ou au contraire petite. Mais pas seulement, si le portail sépare deux mondes de magie différente, même si les lieux en eux même sont très proches, les portails prennent beaucoup d'énergie, donc ils sont plus petits ou demandent plus de puissance.

- mais comment les portails ont–ils plus de puissance ? Et pouvons-nous remarquer cette puissance sur la consistance d'un portail ? '' Je ne suis pas curieux, jute très intéressé''

- la puissance d'un portail provient du taux de Koskola qu'on met au départ. Mais le problème, c'est que plus y en a plus le portail est instable. Et plus ils sont puissants, plus leur pouvoir sur nos esprits est fort, donc plus on a du mal à lutter. C'est à cause de ce problème et leurs risques, que pour certaines destinations, on doit en emprunter plusieurs. La puissance d'un portail se voit à l'éclat de lumière qu'il projette ou à son épaisseur.

- quel rayonnement ?

- tu apprendras bientôt à voir le rayonnement de la magie. Les objets magiques et les êtres humains et même les moldus ont de la magie en eux, on l'appel aussi aura quand on la voie à l'œil nu sans y être habitué.

- ok, j'ai compris. Mais est-ce qu'on peut voir, quand on rencontre un portail le lieu ou il nous emmène sans le traverser ? Où faut-il une sorte de carte avec la destination de tous les portails ? Euh…, désolé, je dois t'embêter avec toutes mes questions ?

- premièrement, mais toi bien en tête que suis ton professeur, donc tu poses toutes les questions que tu veux et sans aucune gêne. Et tes questions sont très intéressantes. Donc, tu en poses pigé ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête et la baissa pour regarder ses chaussures qu'il trouvait très intéressantes à ce moment là. Et comme il ne regarda pas devant lui, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et chuta en avant. Mais avant qu'il s'écrase par terre, deux mains le secoururent puis l'aidèrent à se redresser. C'était une force brute, masculine, mais quand il vit son sauveur, qui se trouva une sauveuse, ce n'était simplement que Kaïllya. ''P, je pensais vraiment que c'était un homme qui m'avait aidé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait tant de force. '' Kaïllya reprit :

« C'est une très bonne question. Le plus pratique, comme tu l'as dit, c'est d'acheter une carte portaillienne ( NdA : dsl je suis toujours nul pour trouver des noms !), mais seulement les portails recensés y sont inscrits. Pour les autres, il faut revenir aux couleurs dont je t'ai parlé avant. Les portails sont de plusieurs couleurs, elles indiquent la magie du lieu de l'allée et d'atterrissage. Le vert signifie la nature et plus précisément la flore, la nature c'est les territoires des elfes, le marron, couleur de la terre, pour les mines des nains.

Le rouge, le feu, la magie des dragons, endroits sacrés réservés aux animaux, une sorte d'énorme réserve d'animaux magiques. Le bleu c'est pour les territoires des peuples de l'eau. Je te conseille d'y faire attention car il a plus des chances pour que tu te retrouves à mille mètres sous le niveau de la mer, plutôt que de te retrouver sur un îlot isolé par les eaux.

Le blanc, couleur de pureté, c'est la marque du territoire des anges, ils sont assez rares et il faut avoir une autorisation spéciale pour les franchir et y circuler sans problème. Mais c'est surtout pour en ressortir en un seul morceau, malgré ce qu'on peut croire les anges n'hésitent pas à utiliser la force et les armes en cas d'entrée interdite dans leur territoire.

Le jaune, pour les fées, ce sont le plus souvent des petites forêts. Le noir pour les moldus et le violet pour les lieux sorcier.

- Mais c'est assez maigre pour se repérer, non ?

- Oui, s'il n'y avait que ça à prendre en compte… La vivacité de la couleur doit être pris en compte, plus l'endroit est rempli de magie plus la couleur est vive. C'est pour ça que les lieux moldus sont en noirs, ils n'ont aucunes magies. Les portails près des lieux d'habitations en activités, des villes, villages sont donc plus vifs. Mais pas seulement, plus la couleur du portail est nuancée, plus le lieu peut-être dangereux. Par exemple les guerres, un nombre important d'attentats dans la région visitée, famines, barbares, dangereuses maladies contagieuses ou virus, … peuvent faire nuancer un portail.

- Je pense maintenant tout savoir sur eux.

- Première leçon : on ne connaît jamais quelques choses par cœur, cela change chaque seconde, et on n'a jamais tout découvert à cent pour cent.

- oui, tu as raison » dit-il honteux et il parla pour soit même : « qui aurait cru qu'un esprit sans corps peut survivre à la mort, qu'avec seulement cette âme perdue et une potion, on peut recréer l'ancien corps de celle ci. Normalement, quand on est mort, on est mort, un point c'est tout. Mais depuis que Voldemort est de retour, les anciennes théories sont tombées à l'eau. Rejoignant celle qui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas survivre au Avada Kedavra. » Kaïllya se plaça derrière lui et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Je voies que tu connais déjà ce que cette situation peut créer, la plus part des hommes pensent déjà tous savoir.

- Je la connais trop malheureusement.'' Le ton de sa voix était triste ''

- Bon, arrêtons de parler de bon arrêtons de parler de chose pas très joyeuse»

Harry rigola '' qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait changer mon humeur en deux secondes, de triste au rire. ''

« T'as pas soif ? demanda t'elle.

- un peu, mais j'attendrais qu'on soit à destination, cela ne doit pas être beaucoup plus loin.

- boit,dit elle en lui donnant la gourde « on est arrivé à destination. ' Harry regarda autour de lui, et ne vit qu'une petite clairière' Je vais chercher nos futurs moyens de transport. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle s'engouffra de sa démarche silencieuse dans la végétation dense. Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que plus aucune trace d'elle restait présente. Aucun brin d'herbe piétiné, aucune branche cassée, aucun signe de son passage.

Dsl pour le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire normalement il aura plusieurs chapitres pour noël. Et pour les réponses aux reviews si vous ne l'avez pas remarquer elles sont maintenant interdites en ligne, donc je répondrais à chaqu'un particulièrement. Mais si il a des questions que je trouves intéressante, je mettrais une note en début de chapitre.

**IMPORTANT ; besoin d'une bétalectrice ou bétalecteur, si possible avant la fin de l'année merci de me contacter. **


	10. 10: Le mystrieux compagnon

Une nouvelle vie grâce à un nouveau entraînement 

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Sauf les personnages et les lieux que j'ai inventés.

Note pour les lecteurs :

Désolée mais n'ayant pas les adresses Email de tous les auteurs des reviews, je n'ai pas pu tous vous répondre.

J'ai remarqué qu plusieurs de ces messages trouvait Harry Gamin. Je vous rassure, il ne le restera pas.

Merci à toi udrey pour être ma bétaléctrice.

Chapitre 10 : le mystérieux compagnon

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que Kaïllya était partit. Le silence régnait. Harry était assit les jambes croisées, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il avait fermé ses yeux, il ne bougeait plus et il écoutait le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau. Il n'avait jamais entendu un son si pur, si cristallin, comme la brise de vent qui vous caresse les oreilles. Elle porte en elle une mélodie, ni joyeuse, ni triste, ni joyeuse, ni malheureuse. Tout simplement un son neutre qui ne prend aucun parti sur le bien ni sur le mal. Ce son n'est pas noir ni blanc mais un gris, un magnifique gris fait avec la même quantité d'un noir profond comme de l'ébène et un blanc pure comme du cristal.

Harry se laissa pénétrer par cette musique, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui traversait son cœur, son âme, son corps tout entier. Il aurait dit qu'elle l'examinait, qu'elle le testait. Harry chassa vite ces idées biscornues qui lui traversaient la tête.

Au moment, où il voulut se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, il fut à moitié assommé par le chute d'une branche. Quand il reprit ses esprits et retrouva ses lunettes tombés au sol à cause du choc, il ouvrit les yeux et à son plus grand étonnement ce qui pensait être au début une branche était une boule de métal gris d'une vingtaine de centimètre **(NdA : Harry est vraiment bigleux sans ses lunettes**). Elle était tombée pile au bas de son ventre et était coincée contre son ventre et ses jambes repliées.

Il se rassit correctement et se mit à observer la chose de plus près, ce n'était pas en métal comme il l'avait pensé à cause de la couleur grise, si métallique. Il n'arrivait pas à s'avoir la matière de la chose, il penchait pour du calcaire, mais venant d'un arbre, cela l'étonnait. La boule était le mélange d'un cercle parfait et d'un ovale. La surface n'était pas uniforme, mais des bandes rugueuses la traversaient dans sa longueur. Ces bandes étaient régulières, ils en avaient huit de trois cm de largeur. Et sinon, il était lise comme du verre poli. Il pesait une bonne dizaine de kilo.

---------------------------------------------

Et c'est comme cela que Kaïllya trouva Harry, entrain d'observer fixement cette chose tombée de l'arbre. Elle s'approcha doucement de son élève. Elle regarda avec curiosité ce qu'il observait avec tant de force, tellement qui le cachait de la vue d'autrui. Et quand elle put enfin l'apercevoir, elle se mit à rire. Harry sursauta à ce cri ( le rire) qui l'avait fait sortir de ces pensées, et il se retourna brusquement. Ce qui le déséquilibra et Harry réussit de peu à éviter la chute à la chose. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il savait qu'il devait protéger au péril de sa vie cette chose. ''Mais pourquoi ?''

Kaïllya qui avait lui dans ces pensées, lui répondit :

« C'est une réaction totalement normal, Harry. »

Harry demanda à sa sentaï ce qui lui avait prit de rire : elle lui répondit d'un ton naturel mais où on percevait encore un petit pointe de rire : « C'est que ta tête était très drôle à voir. On aurait dit que tes yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite, tellement que tu regardais l'œuf.

-L'œuf ?

-comme tu voies, le truc que tu as dans les mains depuis un bon moment est un œuf.

-Ah, je vois maintenant pourquoi ce truc me rappelait quelque chose. Il ressemble un peu à l'œuf de ma quatrième année.

-T'as déjà eu un œuf ? dit Kaïllya d'un voie étonnée.

Oui, ce n'était pas un vrai œuf où naissent les animaux comme je pense que celui-ci est, mais il était en or, et je devais comprendre le message des sirènes pendant la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Ok, tu me raconteras tout ça en route, je veux tout savoir. Et ce que tu avais n'était pas un œuf mais un Aerandir Anwamanë, c'est sous cette forme que les messages importants des sirènes plus généralement les êtres de l'eau se transportent. Je t'en reparlerais plus tard.

- mais ça ! '' Harry montre l'œuf'' C'est un œuf de quoi ? Je vois dans tes yeux que tu le sais, tu as une petite étoile qui y brille depuis que tu l'as vu.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ais dit hier soir sur les questions que tu risquerais de me poser ?

- oui. Que si tu ne savais pas ma réponse, tu me le dirais. Mais je sais que tu sais. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas posé cette question. Et là, tu évites de me répondre.

-Et ?

-''Qu'est qui avait d'autre ! Rien pourtant'' ah si ! Tu ne me répondras pas à certaines questions car je dois trouver la réponse seule. C'est ça.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as tous les livres sur cet animal dans ma bibliothèque, il faudra juste que tu découvres sa race.

- Mais pour quoi je l'ais ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Ce sera ton familier ou un de tes familiers. Les familiers sont le plus souvent des animaux, certaines des plantes magiques et plus rarement encore des êtres magiques. Leurs parents ou eux même, nous désigne apte à les élever, les protéger,…

-Donc Razy est ton familier. '' Razy qui ne les avait pas quitté depuis le départ se mit à prendre la pose''

- oui, c'est le premier que j'ai eu. '' Razy montre qui est le plus fort '' mais en aucun cas le plus humble '' Razy tombe par terre, quand si on l'avait touché au cœur'' mais c'est celui qui a le plus grand don pour la comédie. Je pense que toi aussi tu en auras sûrement plusieurs et pas n'importe lesquels.

-Tu en as combien ?'' cette curiosité me tuera''

-J'ai arrêté de compter. Mais j'ai 16 familiers proches, sinon j'en ai d'autre mais ils vivent dans leur nouveau territoire avec leur famille et leur clan. Mais si j'ai besoin de l'un d'entre eux, il viendra.

---------------------------------------------

Kaïllya ordonna à Harry de l'attendre encore un peu car elle retourna prendre leurs compagnons de vol puisque elle les avait laissé dire un dernier au revoir à leurs familles. Elle retourna dans la forêt et quinze secondes plus tard, elle ressortit avec deux magnifiques animaux magiques.

Pdv d'Harry :

Magnifique, non,…Sublime c'était le seul mot qui pouvaient les qualifiés. Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende moldue mais j'aurais dû m'en douter les licornes, les dragons, les sirènes,… existent bien dans le monde sorcier. J'aurais du savoir que celle ci aussi.

Fin du PdV d'Harry

Des pégases, il y en avait deux dans la clairière. Ils encadraient Kaïllya, l'un était blanc avec le bout des pattes et sa crinière noires, il était un peu plus petit et fin que l'autre mais on comprenait qu'il était plus jeune et qu'il n'avait pas totalement finit de grandir. L'autre était entièrement noire sauf sa crinière, ses ailes et sa queue qui était d'un blanc parfait. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus proche de Kaïllya, il se frottait à elle, en demandant des caresses que lui donnait Kaïllya qui lui flattait l'encolure.

Kaïllya se rapprocha d'Harry et les pégases restaient à l'orée de la forêt. Le noir se mit tranquillement à paître alors que le jeune regardait un peu partout, un peu effrayé. Kaïllya qui était arrivé à la hauteur de son élève lui prit doucement l'œuf des mains. Elle lui suggéra plutôt lui ordonna : « Va faire connaissance avec ta monture, le reste du voyage, tu seras sur son dos. Alors tu as intérêt à bien t'entendre avec lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il te lâche à plus de mille mètres au-dessus du sol. »

Harry s'approcha à petit pas de l'animal quand il fut interrompu par Kaïllya qui continua son discours : « C'est comme pratiquement tous les animaux que je te ferais rencontrer ou que tu rencontreras. Ce sont des etres fiers. Je pense que tu ne le feras pas mais je préfère te prévenir de ne pas être injurieux envers lui et de ne pas lui manquer de respect. »

Harry n'eut le temps que le temps de faire deux pas quand Kaïllya finit : » Il a nom, tout comme moi et toi, et n'essaye même pas de lui en donner un, mais s'il te fait confiance, il te le dira. »Harry lui répond : « Oui je comprends et cela m'est pas venu à l'idée de le traité inférieurement à moi. » Harry pensa : '' Mais comment, plutôt avec quel langage me parlera t'il ? Je ne pourrais sûrement et malheureusement pas le comprendre.''

Pendant ce temps d'un mouvement de main, Kaïllya fit apparaître un long morceau de soie beige. Et avec, elle commença à enrouler minutieusement l'œuf.

---------------------------------------------

PdV d'Harry :

Je suis entrain d'essayer de m'avancer le plus doucement possible vers lui. Qu'il est beau ! Ses ailes sont repliées sur son flanc. Il a l'air assez jeune, ces muscles se mouvent sous sa peau qui est à demi-transparente. Il tremble légèrement, il doit être stressé ou c'est moi qui lui fais peur. Je m'arrête et c'est à ce moment que je remarque que moi aussi, je suis pris de petits tremblements. ''Quoi c'est vrai, je suis impressionné quand je vois un être comme ça. Il est grand et c'est l'un des êtres le plus puissant magiquement parler du monde sorcier.

Merci de me laisser des reviews, plus il en aura plus le prochain chapitre sera poster rapidement. **Au moins 13 reviews**, obligatoire et nécessitez pas de me critiquez ou de dire ce que vous aimez ?

**Important :** un forum ( le lien est sur mon profil) est à votre disposition pour commenter 

Ma fic…

Dsl de te le rendre avec du retard mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, j'ai dû changer de chambre et mon père a voulu que j'ai à tout prix un ordi rien qu'à moi pour éviter d'aller au sien… Sinon, pour les fautes, t'en fais pas des masses alors… lol pas de problème ! LE chapitre n'est pas si court que ça, t'en fais pas, c'est surtout le fait que la deuxième partie est plus simple que la première. Alors voilà, je n'ai plus rien à te dire pour le moment à part : J'ai hâte de voir la suite !

udrey


	11. 11 : e Voyage aérien et l’arrivée tardiv

_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'auteur de Harry Potter sauf les lieux et personnages/créatures inventées par moi._

* * *

Et je remercie 6eireann d'être ma courageuse bétalectrice et de suivre mon rythme bizarre de parution..

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je m'excuse du retard ( je suis occupé, un peu patraque,.. ok, ce sont comme même pas des raisons suffisantes, mais c'est moi l'auteur alors c'est moi qui poste mes chapitres quand je le veux, et je préfère passer plus de 6 mois sur un chapitre que de vous en bâclé un et le poster).

Alors, **adenoide** si je voulais au moins 13 reviews ce que je voulais être à mes 100 reviews, et que ça motive certains de poster un court message, et moi c'est messages ça me motive et le chapitre vient donc plus vite.

Bravo à **Valiane d'Avalon** qui a deviné un peu la suite, et je te rajouterais que tu n'as pas encore vu du coté du père.

Et aussi à Thealie pour ces bonnes propositions qui tombe dans le mille, et pour répondre à ta question :

Le nombre de familier que l'on a est-il en rapport avec la puissance que l'on possède ?  
Un peu, plus tu es puissant plus tu peux avoir des familiers puissants, mais il faut aussi savoir bien s'occuper d'eux. Je précise aussi que tu peux être ''du côté obscur'' et aussi en avoir.

Eldanor tu poses une bonne questions sur le SONDAGE, alors les résultats votent pour un Harry/Kaïllya mais vu que dans ma tête ce couple ne va pas aller dans la suite. Et le couple que je voudrais faire n'apparaîtra que dans la deuxième partie (je ne sais pas si dans 100 ans elle sera sur vu à la lenteur que je publie) et il n'a même pas été proposer une fois, et cela voudrait dire que ma fic devrait classer dans le rating M.

Donc Harry dans cette partie sera célibataire, mais si je ne dis pas que certains de mes persos ne l'embrasseront pas…

Allez voici la suite et bonne lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Voyage aérien et l'arrivée tardive**

'…' parole mentale

Cela faisait déjà deux jours et quatre heures qui volaient dans le ciel en direction du nord de l'Angleterre. Harry montait fièrement sur le jeune pégase même si le début avait été dur, et qu'il avait manqué de tomber plusieurs fois. Harry avait comprit la technique et il racontait à Kaïllya ce qu'avait été sa vie avant son arrivée. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, ni à ses amis, ni à Dumbledore. Et à ce moment là, il avait confiance, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le juger, qu'elle savait se taire et garder cela secret même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Quand il finit de lui raconter sa cinquième année, Sirius qui tombait dans le voile, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cet épisode et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il pleurait, pleurait Sirius qui lui manquait tant.

Le voyant dans cet état, Kaïllya siffla et le ''poulain'' se rapprocha, elle se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle remit correctement son écharpe autour des frêles épaules de son protégé. Harry se blottit au creux de ses bras et continua à pleurer l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un second papa.

Kaïllya parla mentalement à Kyra :

'Kyra ramène le jeune en sécurité dans la réserve. Puis, tu nous rejoins à la maison.'

'Ok'

La monture de Kaïllya se rajouta à la discussion :

'Et toi !'en regardant droit dans les prunelles de Kyra' Tu as intérêt à bien veiller sur lui car il est encore jeune et il est peu habituer à voler en haute altitude, et SINON…'

' C'est bon, c'est bon, je le protégerais comme si c'était Kaïllya.

'Ca, ce n'est pas bon signe. Il risque de lui arriver malheur' rajouta Kaïllya

Kyra et le jeune cheval ailé se séparèrent d'eux, le vol continua dans le silence. Harry somnolait et faisait le deuil de son cher et tendre parrain, Sirius. Le paysage défilait, l'air devenant de plus en froid. Harry endormit ne le remarqua pas, mais sur le chemin plusieurs détours avait été fait pour éviter de croiser des troupes de soldats.

**PoV de Kaïllya :**

Je suis tellement choqué qu'on doit en arriver à ses extrémités. Pour garder la paix, il faut faire la guerre, c'est débile mais c'est réel. Je suis désolée de devoir quitter le ministère mais la promesse que j'ai fait aux parents de Ryry (me faire penser à ne pas l'appeler comme ça, il risque de mal le prendre vu qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien, ça fait qu'en même 14 ans, et c'est long 14 ans). Mais où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, la promesse est bien plus importante, et au pire s'il n'arrive vraiment pas à me remplacer au ministère, j'irais faire quelques missions quand Harry aura un stage avec un autre professeur. En parlant de ça, il faudrait que je demande à Maître Keyllet, s'il veut bien lui apprendre son art. J'espère qu'il lui pardonnera les bêtises qu'on lui a faites quand on était jeune, il m'a pardonné pourquoi il ne le ferait pas aussi pour Harry.

---------------------------------------------

**PdV d'Harry :**

Une main me secoue, je sors doucement des lymphes du sommeil, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux et je vois le visage bienveillant d'un ange. Un ANGE ! Je reconnecte mes pauvres petits neurones et m'aperçoit que la personne qui me soutient n'est qu'autre que Kaïllya. Sa voix douce me dit, en souriant : « Tu as bien dormit, petite marmotte ». Je rougis, honteux, en me rappelant du dernier jour du voyage aérien. J'ai eu le comportement d'un petit garçon totalement déboussolé. Quelle honte ! Moi, qui m'était promis de rester tout le temps fort, et de ne plus pleurer, c'est mal partit.

Je me relève de ces bras et observe l'endroit où je me trouve. Le soleil a commencé sa descente dans le ciel, au loin, j'aperçois des sommets de montagnes recouvertes de neige éternelle. Plus proche de moi, à ma droite, se dresse un vaste et magnifique forêt. Tout autour de moi, une plaine recouverte de hautes herbes folles, à quelque pas, une rivière s'écoule. Ce lieu est beau, magnifique, splendide et j'en reste émerveillé, ébahie. Perdu dans ma contemplation de cet univers, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seul, et je fus qu'à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que les pégases et Kyra n'étaient plus là.

Fin du PdV 

Harry demanda à Kaïllya où ils se trouvaient :

-Chez nous

-Chez nous ?

-Voici ta demeure durant ton entraînement.

Un silence de réflexion s'abattit qui fut coupé par Harry :

-Où dormirais-je ? Je ne vois aucune maison. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de dormir dans la forêt, en plein air, à la belle étoile ou encore autre part… Mais j'ai toujours dormi entre 4 murs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toute une partie de ma maison, t'es réservé. Tu dormiras dans un bon lit, mais pendant ton apprentissage ; tu dormiras sûrement dans la forêt, ou autre part.

-Ah, mais elle est où, ta maison ?

-Un peu plus loin, mais comme il fait encore jour, je voudrais te montrer les limites de la propriété et t'expliquer quelques petites règles.

PdV d'Harry :

Kaïllya me regarda, non, elle me scanna de la tête au pied, et elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe puis d'un souple mouvement de la main, elle fit apparaître deux fines planches de bois. Elles doivent faire environ une trentaine de centimètre sur une soixantaine. D'un autre mouvement de doigts, les planches s'élevèrent d'une vingtaine de centimètre du sol. Kaïllya prit la parole pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait :

« C'est ''montre du doigt les planches flottantes'' des skyboards. Cela sera plus pratique pour visiter toute la propriété assez rapidement. »

Kaïllya monte sur un des skyboards, et part devant. La voyant disparaître, je me décida de monter sur cette frêle planche, magique ! J'arrive à me tenir à peu près en équilibreeeeee…. Mais avant de finir ma pensée, le skyboard a pris de la vitesse et le résultat, c'est que je me suis tout simplement cassé la gueule. C'est dans cette honteuse position que me découvre ma sempaï et sa réaction fut de rire. Un soupçon de colère remonte en moi et le lui rétorque : « C'est pas drôle ! Toi, aussi la première fois que tu as monté sur ces trucs, tu devais être ridicule » Le rire de Kaïllya s'arrêta net et elle me répondit doucement :

-Désolé, mais ce n'était pas de toi que je riais, et je n'aurais jamais rie de toi pour me moquer de toi.

-Alors, pourquoi tu riais ?

-Je riais de moi, de ma propre bêtise car j'avais totalement oublié que tu ne connaissais que le monde sorcier et moldus, et non ce monde. Le skyboard est pratiqué par presque tous les jeunes d'ici, il y a des grands concours. C'est un peu comme le skate board pour les moldus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?'' dis-je d'une voix radoucie''

Je me demandais si j'allais encore faire des grosses erreurs comme ça avec toi. Une scène m'a traversé mon esprit : toi, entouré de Mikailli, et moi, affolée car je t'avais pas dit comment les rendre inoffensives. Vu que les coupures de Mikailli sont mortelles. Je me voyais déjà t'enterrer et ta tante me taper avec un rouleau de pâtisserie.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire gorge déployée.

---------------------------------------------

-Bon, monte dessus ! Une fois que tu es en équilibre, tu me le dis.

-C'est bon.

-Ok, j'enlève le sort qui bloquait les autres commandes '' le skyboard d'Harry eut un sursaut mais ne désarçonna pas son cavalier qui était toujours en équilibre.''

Si tu te penches doucement vers l'avant, tu avances. ''Harry avançait tout doucement'' Maintenant, remet toi droit. '' Le skyboard s'arrêta et fit du surplace'' C'est pareil pour les directions, tu te penches plus ou moins à gauche ou à droite pour tourner. Pour ta vitesse, tout dépend de la pression de ton pied sur l'avant de la planche, tu appuies fortement, tu accélères et c'est le contraire si tu veux freiner ou t'arrêter. Mais tu peux comme un balai magique monter et descendre. Pour monter, tu bascules ton poids sur ton pied arrière et tu accélère un peu en même temps, et pour descendre, tu fais le contraire mais tu n'es pas obliger de ralentir ou de prendre de la vitesse. Allez en route, tu vas t'y habituer très vite. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu me le dis c'est que je suis qu'en même ton professeur, même si je fais parfois euh…non, souvent des conneries.

Harry suivait Kaïllya qui avançait doucement, et petit à petit, après d'autres conseils de sa sempaï, Harry volait tranquillement sur son skyboard et regardais les différents lieux ou choses que lui montrait Kaïllya. Un skyboard était beaucoup mieux qu'un balai car il laissait les mains libres ce qui permettait plus de liberté, et le maniement est très souple et fluide.

Kaïllya lui montra une partie des limites de sa propriété, et lui précisa les quelques règles à ne pas enfreindre pour le moment, comme ne jamais rentré dans la forêt non accompagné, ne pas sortir de la maison la nuit et jamais se laisser emmener par les créatures qu'il risquait de rencontrer dans la parc. Mais à part cela, il avait plein de liberté, pas de couvre-feu, explorer toutes les parties de la maison et des bâtiments annexes, même si des portes étaient fermées magiquement ou autrement. La seule chose qui devait faire c'est d'arriver à ouvrir la porte, et de savoir que si elle était fermée, c'était pour une bonne raison et donc de ne pas être choqué par ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Fin du PdV 

Quand Harry se retrouva en face de la 'maison', il fut ébahi, d'après la description de Kaïllya s'était qu'une simple maison, au pire une grande maison. Mais devant lui, s'étendait un large manoir, fait de différentes constructions. Au centre, un bâtiment de forme carré qu'on devinait être le lieu de vie, tout autour différents bâtiments de taille plus modeste mais de formes variées. Des pergolas recouvertes de verdure reliaient chaque bâtiment entre eux. La 'maison' était construite comme à la grecque, une grande cour de forme carrée se trouvait au centre du bâtiment et servait de jardin intérieur. Tout ici était d'une taille impressionnante. Pendant la visite de la maison, Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un immense labyrinthe. La maison était composée de différents étages. Elle était composée avec différents styles, moldus, sorciers, et d'autres objets magiques ou matières qu'Harry soupçonnait être elfique ou autre…

La nuit était tombée, l'élève et son professeur mangèrent éclairés par de petites bulles de lumière qui flottaient dans l'air ; Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qui mangeait tellement il était épuisé, il ne vit donc pas que ce qu'il absorbait était des petits cubes mous qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleur et qui ne ressemblait à aucunes nourritures connues.

Kaïllya raccompagna Harry jusqu'à ces quartiers, son élève était en mode automatique tellement il dormait debout. La seule pensée qui lui restait, c'était l'étrangeté de sa nouvelle demeure qui se nommait 'die Geheimnissse' **(nda : C'est de l'allemand et cela veut les secrets)** et il tomba dans les lymphes du sommeil, le silence le pénétrait.

**Svp, il me faudrait deux noms pour les deux pégases, j'attends vos propositions**.

Ndc : dsl, aucune idée pr le moment…:

**Des reviews, please.**


End file.
